Lincoln's Amnesia
by Yugo Akiba Tokusatsu
Summary: Lincoln's been missing for 3 months after running away from his home, his family and his friends have been looking for him since he ran away, one day they find him, but much to they're suprise he has close to no memory about anything in his past, he doesn't remember his family, friends or even his own name and weirdly he has a strange mark in his hand...
1. Lost And Found

This was very unusual.

For once the house know as The Loud House was oddly quite, on the inside things were very melancholic, the younger siblings of the Loud House were waiting in the living room, they weren't having a tea party, fixing the toilet, they weren't working with dangerous chemicals, they weren't writing poetry not even watching TV, just waiting...

Suddenly all they're heads turned towards the door when they hear what seems to be a car pulling over on their driveway, suddenly the door opens revealing they're parents Lynn Loud Senior and Rita Loud along with they're older siblings Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, and Lily the youngest sibling being carried in Luna's arms.

"Did you find him!?" Lola asked with a look of desperation, much like the younger siblings who were waiting with her in the living room.

All those who had just walked into the house looked down into the ground with a look of sadness and disappointment, nothing needed to be said.

The siblings who were waiting at home started crying while the ones who had just returned comforted them.

It just had been 3 months since it had happened.

* * *

 _It was dinner time and Luna walked up to Lincoln's room and knocked on the door to tell Lincoln to come down for dinner, strangely enough she didn't hear anything back, she knocked a few more times and the same thing happened._

 _"Lincoln, tell me if you don't want me to come in." She said._

 _Once again she was met with silence, she opened the door and was surprised to find it empty, she was about to leave to go ask around the house for Lincoln when she noticed something in the corner of her vision, she turned to look at Lincoln's bed to find a piece of paper she picked it up to find it was a letter written by Lincoln, she started reading the letter and as she started to read, the look of curiosity in her eyes started to shift into one of shock and horror._

 _"DUDES! DUDES!" The rest of the Loud family heard Luna scream at the top of her lungs, they looked at her and she she had tears going down her face and said tears were causing her mascara to start leaking down from her eyelids._

 _"Luna what's wrong!?" Lori and Rita stood up from they're seats and walked up to Luna with worried looks on they're faces._

 _"I went to tell Lincoln to come to dinner but I didn't find him in his room, all I found was this!" She said handing Lincoln's letter over to Lori._

 _Everyone gathered around Lori to look at the letter as well, and much like Luna what they read in the letter caused shock and terror to spread across their faces._

 _The letter from Lincoln was a description of a lot of events that have happened to Lincoln while he lived with them, and how those events made him feel, it mentions a lot of stuff like the clocked toilet incident, the Sister fight protocol, the bad luck incident and a lot of other things, reading through it at made the Loud sisters and even the parents feel very guilty, they read how these events caused Lincoln to feel like nobody in the house cared about him, how they made him feel like less of a person than the rest and how he felt alienated from the rest of his siblings, but what truly shocked them was the ending of the letter, it was saying that Lincoln was leaving, and he wasn't coming back._

 _A lot has happened since then, the siblings began to search for Lincoln, across several blocks down the streets and across all of Royal Woods, Rita suggested calling the Police and have them look for Lincoln, but Lisa was quick to point out all the things the parents were guilty of, Child Neglect, Psychological or Emotional Neglect, Abandonment, if they contacted the police about Lincoln's disappearance they were going to interrogate all of them about the events that caused Lincoln to run away, and it could lead to both of them and even Lori being sent to prison._

 _After that was made clear they decided instead to share Lincoln's disappearance with the people they could trust, The Santiagos, The Mcbrides, Lincoln's teacher Mrs. Agnes Johnson, the principal from Lincoln's school Mr. Wilbur Huggins and a few more people._

 _When the Louds explained everything, nobody was happy with them..._

 _Luna's roadie Chunk was very shock when they heard everything they said, he was very disappointed with Luna, but he decided to continue being her roadie and said he would help them find Lincoln._

 _The other Louds were not so lucky..._

 _To say that The Morticians Club members were disappointed with Lucy was putting it lightly, they felt betrayed to know that Lucy would sink to such a deep and dark hole, and not the kind of dark hole they would be willing to accept, they decided to banish Lucy from the Morticians Club until she answers for her sins, much to her dismay, but nothing compares to the despair she felt when her first crush Rocky decided to distance herself from her._

 _When the Santiagos heard the Loud's Ronnie Anne was so angry that she got into a fist fight with Lynn and it took everyone together to break up the fight, Bobby was also very disappointed with her girlfriend Lori, when he heard how she treated her brother who was also the boy that considered him the "Big Brother he never had" he was so angry he decided to break up with her on the spot, much to her sorrow._

 _Mrs. Johnson and Principal Huggins were very angry with the Loud parents, it took a lot to convince them to not report they're mistreatment of Lincoln to the police, but in the end they complied._

* * *

It's been quite some time since then, and still no trace of the white haired boy anywhere, Bobby would still not talk to Lori and even Clyde never said anything to her or looked her in the eyes the few moments they crossed paths.

The entire Loud family was a mess, when they weren't looking for Lincoln they would just stay in their house crying to themselves about they're lost family member.

Lily Loud, the baby of the Loud House was very sad about her big brother being missing, it was just as bad as the time she lost Fenton the Feel-Better Fox of not worst, they doubted even that toy would make Lily happy right now, she would weep whenever she went to her crib, Lincoln was never there to tuck her in and kiss her on the forehead, she would also sleep with Lincoln's stuffed plush bunny he named "Bun-Bun", it was Lincoln's most prized possession and it was her most prized possession now.

After another afternoon with no sign of Lincoln anywhere the Loud siblings were in their rooms, Luan in her bed looking into the ceiling, she didn't feel like making puns or pranking anyone, there were just somethings comedy could not fix, Luna was fiddling with one string in her guitar out of boredom, she didn't feel like playing any music either, Lynn was just throwing a ball against the ball like she usually does, much like their prankster sister, Lana, Leni and Lori were just laying in their beds not doing anything, Lisa was just tracing fingers around one of her chemistry tubes, Lola was reading the book Lincoln used to teach her how to read and Lily was just hugging Bun-Bun close to herself.

The only sister actually doing anything was Lucy, she was in the living room in front of the fireplace starting a small fire.

"I really hope this works Grandma Harriet..." Lucy said to herself.

She was trying out a ritual she found written in her Great Grandma Harriet's Ancient Book of Spells.

In this ritual Lucy needs to make a small fire, it can be in a camp fire or a fireplace, either one works, after that, she needs to cast into the fire an object that has a lot of sentimental value and can be considered a prized possession, after that Lucy will be able to make contact with powerful spirits that will be able to grant her one request.

So after she makes the fire, she reaches for a black cover book on top of the couch, this book was a notebook she used to write her poems, it was given to her by Lincoln in her second birthday, it was close to when she started to get into writing poetry and had possessed the very first poems she has ever written, when it comes to prized possessions Lucy couldn't think of any other object she treasured more than that notebook.

She hugged the notebook up close to her chest one last time before tossing it into the flames of the fireplace, she watched as her treasured notebook was consumed by the flames, after what seemed like an eternity the flames started to dim until they vanished, leaving behind nothing but a big pile of ashes.

"Spirits, I summon thee, heed my call, and grant me one request!" Lucy chanted."Grant me a chance to make amends with my brother Lincoln!"

After that, Lucy looked around the room and waited for a solid minute for a noise, a voice, a signal or anything that indicated that her ritual had worked...

Nothing...

Lucy fell to her knees and brought her hands up to the eyed hidden behind her black haired bangs and started weeping and sobbing into her hands...her grandma Harriet had failed her...

"Lucy?" She heard a voice of one of her siblings call her name."Our eldest sibling has asked me to inform you that were are starting another sibling meeting."

"I'll be there in a minute Lisa..." Lucy said in between sobs.

Lori started a sibling meeting, she went on to make a small speech to try to keep her sibling's spirits up and not give up on finding Lincoln, Luna was starting to get tired of all this dishonest optimism, she could no longer handled I and she ended up snapping at her siblings.

"Great speech Lori, but next I wish you actually meant it!" She said in an angered tone.

"W-What do you mean Luna!?" Lori responded, shocked and slightly hurt.

"Do you actually want Lincoln back?" She asked her older sister."Aren't you the one who says you'll make him into a pretzel whenever he comes into your room!?"

"Are you emplying that I don't care about Lincoln!?" Lori asked her back, starting to become angry herself.

"Nah, I know you like Lincoln just as much as I do!" Luna continued."But all you do is talk about how much you care about him, sometimes I feel like I'm the only who actually ACTS like I care Lincoln!"

"Luan is always pranking him and making his life miserable, Lola is always treating him like a slave and there are not enough hours in the day to mention all the stuff Lynn did to him!" Luna shoted while pointing fingers at her sisters.

"WOAH WOAH WAIT! If you're a so much better sister then us how come you're always sending him flying across the room with your amplifiers!" Lynn argued back at Luna.

"Don't start acting all innocent or else!" Lynn said before curling her left hand into a fist and punching her right palm.

"Or what, are you going to hit us?" Lola shouted."That's all you're ever good for after all!"

"You're wrong Lola, she is also very good at calling people bad luck!" Luan argued.

"I bet that's what she's going to start doing to us too!" Lucy commented, her usual monotone voice now having a venomous sounding tone.

Suddenly a huge argument sparked that rivaled the Sister Fight Protocol, Leni was trying to calm everybody down with little success, that is until she noticed Lily starting to cry, this made Leni very angry and caused her to yell at the top of her lungs.

"EVERYONE PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" She yelled."THIS IS JUST LIKE THE SISTER FIGHT PROTOCOL, YOU DO REALIZE THIS PART OF THE REASON LINCOLN LEFT RIGHT!?"

This causef all sisters to stop fighting, they all looked away from each other in a mixture of shame and anger.

"I'm getting out of here." Luna said heading for the door of out of Lori's room, Lori was about to say the meeting wasn't adjourned yet, but decided against it in fear of starting another argument.

"I'll leave too..." Lynn said before leaving after Luna.

When Luna reach the living room she turned towards the couch to see her dad staring into space.

"Hey dad, I'm going out for a moment okay?" Luna told him.

"Huh?" He said."Okay, just be sure to come back before it gets dark..."

Luna left and Lynn Senior went back to him room to find an image he has grown accustomed to, his wife laying on their bed with her back turned against him, crying to herself holding a photograph of her only son close to her face, despite not turning to face her husband she knew he was standing there looking at her.

"It's been three months Lynn, and still no sign of our sweet boy." She said before continuing to cry to herself.

"I know honey...I miss him too..." Was all he said in return.

"I'm starting to think we should face the consequenses of our actions."She continued."We should tell the police about this and leave the searching to them..."

Lynn made his way around the bed to look at his wife's face who was covered in tear marks and her eyes were blood shot from so much crying, he placed his two hands on her cheeks to make her look into his eyes own tear filled eyes, despite the teary eyes he maintained a hopeful smile.

"Let's continue searching for him for another month, if can't find him by then, we'll let the police know about this, can you hold on a month longer?" He asked her, she looked away from him before nodding.

Back with Luna and Lynn Junior, they were both walking side by side in complete silence, they continued to walk until they reached the local park, there weren't many people around today, and it seemed like the sun was starting to set, Lynn decided to stop walking and be the first one to say something.

"Hey Luna, sorry about what I said back there..." She said, with sadness and regret clear in her voice.

"Nah little dudette, I'm the one who's sorry, it's not like me to lose my cool like that, that was just something I was holding in for a while and I could hold it in any longer, I neva' wanted to blame your Lincoln's dissapearance." She said before turning to Lynn and lifting her extended arm with her fist clenched."We cool?"

Lynn smiled and fist bumped her older sister."Yeah, we're cool."

They're conversation was cut short when they heard barking, they see a dog jump out of a few bushes, the dog had orange fur with bits of white here and there and it looked a little like a wolf, Lynn was not what you would call a dog expert but from what she could tell this dog seemed like a Japanese Akita, it didn't seem to have any collar and it's fur looked a little messy, so they assumed it was a stray dog.

The dog started running in their direction, they both started to get scared, did this stray Akita have rabies, was he going to attack them, they feared for the worst, Luna acted quickly and stepped in front of Lynn to protect her from the dog, but much to they're surprise the dog started circling around them, they were confused about this but them the dog ran a few feet in front of them and started spinning in circles while barking before running forward.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Lynn said.

"Yeah, I think you're right, let's go see what's going on!" Luna said in agreement before chasing after the dog and Lynn right behind her.

The dog took them to a place that not many people in the park go to, and considering that in this afternoon very few people were in the park, this place was practically deserted, they see the dog sitting in front of a few bushes while barking.

"It's behind these bushes?" Luna said with curiosity.

She walked up the bushes and pushed them aside Lynn helping her with it, they after they manage to push the bushes aside to get a good view of what was behind them, what they discover made them scream in shock and terror.

What they found was the completly naked, bloodstained, white haired body of they're missing younger brother Lincoln Loud.


	2. Amnesia

After Luna and Lynn got over the shock of seeing they're younger brother's naked and bloodied body, Lynn turn to Luna.

"Luna! You have a cellphone right!?" Lynn started."Call 911 while I go and check on Lincoln."

Luna didn't need to be told twice, as she started placing a call, Lynn ran over to Lincoln's body to make sure he was alright, when she picked up his body in her arms the first thing she did was place two fingers in his wrist.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes! He still has a pulse, he is still alive!" She cheered before examining his body.

She noticed that he had a huge bleeding scar on one side of his head, this must have been where the blood was coming from, half of his white hair was now coated in red from the puddle of blood that was under him, she checked the rest of his body for any other injuries, his body didn't seem to have any cuts or bruises, she found this very strange, what person would injure they're brother and take his clothes?

But the thing she found very strange is that when she checked his right hand, the back of his hand had a strange looking tattoo, it looked like three spirals connected to eachother.

This really weirded Lynn out, where did Licoln get a tattoo, did the person who attack him and take his clothes give him the tattoo, why?

Before she had time to continue to ponder Luna walked up to her.

"They're gonna be here in a bit!" Luna said putting a hand on Lynn's shoulder.

They stood there waiting for the ambulance to arrive, the dog that led them to Lincoln was gone strangely enough, when the ambulance arrived they when into it with Lincoln, in the trip to the hospital in the ambulance Luna was talking into her cellphone to get into contact with the other Louds and everyone who agree to help them search for Lincoln, Lynn on the other hand was holding on to Lincoln's hand.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital, Lincoln was rolled away in the gurney and Lynn and Luna just stood in the hospital's waiting area for everyone else to arrive.

The Louds were the first ones to arrive, they wanted to see Lincoln very badly, but they were asked to stay in the waiting area, much to they're dismay, next came in the Santiagos, Bobby and Ronnie Anne did they're best to not look at Lori and Lynn respectively, soon after came the Mcbrides, the only ones who didn't come where the Morticians Club members and Chunk, but they were glad to hear they found Lincoln and that they were gonna pray for his well being.

While they were waiting, Luna and Lynn explained to the other people waiting for Lincoln how they found him.

"Do you think he tripped and fell head first on the ground, and that's how he got his injury?" Lola asked.

"Very unlikely sibling, I do not think Lincoln losing his balance and falling in the ground would be enough to cause such a severe injury." Lisa said, trying to maintain her composure despite the concern she had for her brother who she didn't know if he was even going to survive.

"Maybe someone attacked him, and then left?" Lori suggested.

"Didn't you say he was naked?" Leni asked."Did the person who attack him do that?"

"What kind of person would attack our brother, take his clothes and just leaving him knocked out and bleeding out?" Lana asked, not seeing the logic behind it

This cause Lynn Senior, Rita, Clyde's dads, Ms Johnson and Principal Huggins immediately tensed up upon hearing this, a few moments later Lori, Luna, Luan, Bobby and even Ronnie Anne tensed up as well.

"D-Dad, you don't think Lincoln w-was...you know..." Lori said, but before she could finish her mother started crying into her husband's shoulder.

"I hope not Lori...I hope not..." Lynn Senior said with dread clear in his voice, Lynn Jr. decided to change the subject.

"Another thing I found weird was that he had a strange looking tattoo on the back of his right hand that looked like three spirals connected to eachother."

"Now that's just plain weird, did the person who attack Lincoln do that?" Lola asked confused."Why?"

This entire thing was a huge mistery, and no matter how much they tried to think of a senario that connected all the dots, nothing they thought about seemed to answer all they're questions.

"Maybe Lincoln, can help us find that out when he is healed!" Lana suggested.

"I don't think he wants to see you, did you all forget you're the reason Lincoln ran away!?" Ronnie Anne said out of nowhere, bitterness clear in her voice."I'm pretty sure the last thing Lincoln want's right now, is to talk to you guys about anything!"

Lynn Junior stood from her seat and walked up to Ronnie Anne, ready to punch her lights out, Ronnie Anne did the same thing ready to start another fight Lincoln's sister, The Loud parents, Bobby and his and Ronnie Anne's mother Maria Santiago stood up to stop the fight before it started.

But suddenly the attention of everyone in the room was shifted to a nurse walking up to them.

"Rita and Lynn Loud?" She asked, the parents nodded and she continued to talk."I came here to report on Lincoln's condition, I have some good news and bad news, which ones do you want to hear first?"

This would be the moment where they would have a debate with they're children that would end with a vote, but right now they wanted nothing more than to know if they're child was alright.

"It doesn't matter, just tell us." Lynn Senior said.

"Alright then, the good news are that the surgery was a success, we manage to fix the damage on his head, and he is already awake and talking." The nurse started.

This brought a sigh of relief out of everyone, but then they braced themselves for the bad news.

"The bad news?" The nurse continued."We asked him a few simple questions after he woke up-"

This caused all of the Louds to tense up, did Lincoln rat them out on the way they treated him, were the Loud parents going to jail?

"-and based on his answers, it seems that your son Lincoln Loud has Amnesia." The nurse finished.

Needless to say, everyone present was in shock at the news.

"How much did he forget!" Luna asked the nurse.

"He does seems to have knowledge of education a kid his age should have, but he doesn't seem to remember the names or faces of anyone from his past and present." The nurse explained.

"Is he going to be that way forever?" Lola said with tears in her eyes.

"It's hard to say little one, much like the way a person's body grows and develops over the years it's different for eveyrone, the time it takes for a person to recover they're lost memories is also diffrent for everyone." The nurse continued to explain."If his memory doesn't return in 2 months then there's a good chance it's gone for good, but even then it's not a completely safe guess."

"If you would like to visit him you have 15 minutes, he needs time to rest, he will remain in the hospital until his injury has finished healing, shouldn't take more than a week, you are free to visit him during visiting hours whenever you can." The nurse said before taking her leave.

Everyone just stood there in silence processing all the information the nurse gave them, Lucy than came to a realization and decided to speak.

"I would like to ask something to all of you, if Lincoln asks what happened to him could you tell him he was kidnaped." Lucy suggested.

"You guys are going to lie to Lincoln so that you don't have to face consequenses!?" Ronnie Anne said."No way!"

"Ronnie Anne, we've been searching for Lincoln for 3 months, we finally find him, we don't want him to run away again!" Bobby said.

"Are you just going to risk them mistreating him again!?" Ronnie Anne turned angerly to her big brother."We could put him in the hands of someone more reliable and that will treat him like an actual person!"

Lucy placed a hand on Lynn Jr. shoulder to make sure she wouldn't pounce on Ronnie Anne and start another fight.

"Let it go!" Bobby shouted angerly at his sister."The Louds have suffered enough, you're the only person who is still angry at them."

Bobby and everyone have noticed that during the time they were searching for Lincoln the Louds were completely broken, he couldn't forgive Lori for mistreating her little brother, but he no longer held a grudge against them, and figured they suffered enough, the only person who didn't move on was Ronnie Anne, if anything the longer the time went on them more agressive Ronnie Anne would become towards the Louds.

"Ugh, fine, I won't tell him anything." Ronnie Anne said."But if I hear you've been mistreating Lincoln again, I will call the cops on you!"

* * *

After that little discussion they went to visit Lincoln, when they walked in they saw Lincoln in a hospital gown and his forehead bandaged.

"LINCOLN!" Lola, Lana, Leni Luna Luan and Clyde screamed in happiness when they saw him and jumped into his hospital bed to hug him, much to his confusion.

"H-Hi, nice to meet you." Lincoln said.

They all took a step back from Lincoln and gave him a sad look.

"Y-You don't remember us do you?" Luna said starting to shed tears.

"The nurse told me I got a very hard hit on the head and it gave me amnesia..." Lincoln said. "If I had to guess I'm suppose to know who you people are right?"

"Yes, We are you're parents, I'm Lynn Loud Senior and this is your mother and my wife, Rita Loud" Lynn Senior introduced himself and his soulmate.

"I'm you're 17 year old sister, Lori Loud" Lori introduced herself, before introducing her other siblings from oldest to youngest.

Lori looked down to her arms to see that Lily had been fussing in her arms to get to Lincoln while holding up Lincoln's plush bunny Bun-Bun, and she understood what Lily wanted to do, so she placed her at the feet of Lincoln's bed and let her walk up to him, Lily reached Lincoln's lap, sat down in front of him and extended both of her little baby arms while holding the plush bunny in her hands.

"Bun-Bun!" Was all Lily said.

Lincoln took the bunny out of her hands and looked at it for what seemed like an eternity, the siblings inched closer to Lincoln in anticipation...

"Bun-Bun?" Lincoln asked turning towards his family.

"Yeah, it's your plush bunny, you've had it ever since you were a baby and it's one of your biggest treasures!" Lynn Jr. explained with a smile on her face, hoping her brother was regaining his memories."Don't you remember?"

"No...I don't...sorry..." Lincoln said apologetically.

The louds hanged they're heads in saddness, it seemed he wasn't going to regain his memories that easily.

Ronnie Anne and Clyde decided to introduce themselves and their respective family members, along with their teacher and principal.

"Hey Lame-o, I just realized your hair is getting a little shaggy." Ronnie Anne said pointing to Lincoln's hair.

"It is?" He asked before bringing a hand up to his head and ran his fingers through his white hair.

After Ronnie Anne pointed it out despite his head being bandaged the louds could notice his hair was indeed a little different, he usually had short hair that covered his head with a large tuft of his hair sticking up, now however his hair was much longer before it only covered his head but now his hair covered the back of his neck, his bangs were a little longer and it looked shaggier and spikier than usual, his tuft of hair was still there but with him having more hair that seemed to had more volume to his head, it made the tuft of his white hair a little harder to notice.

When Lincoln brought a hand up to his head they noticed that he indeed had a tattoo on his hand.

"Well, you've been gone for a while, I guess in the few months you've been missing you didn't have anyone to cut your hair." Lola suggested."We should give you a haircut when you get out of this hospital."

"I went missing for months!?" Lincoln asked in shock."How did that happen, why did I go missing?"

This cause everyone in the room to tense up, just like Bobby said, they couldn't tell Lincoln they use to mistreat them, Lincoln wouldn't trust them, the best thing they could do is make up a story.

"W-Well, you see... one day you went to play outside and didn't come back, we looked everywhere for you but couldn't find you, it wasn't until today that we found you unconscious in the park with your head bleeding, we don't know how you got injured unfortunately." Lisa explained.

Nobody was happy with lying to Lincoln, but they didn't want him to go missing again, suddenly the nurse walked in on them.

"Alright everyone, your 15 minutes are done." The nurse started."He is going to have to stay here for a while until he has finished healing."

The last thing they wanted after seeing they're brother who has been missing for 3 months was to part ways with him, but they decided it was for the best, Lori reach for Lily and grabbed her, she decided to leave Bun-Bun with Lincoln, before leaving with the rest Lori decided to have a few more words with her little brother.

"Don't worry Lincoln, we all love you very much, and we will come over to the hospital to visit you literally every single day until you are ready to leave." She said before turning towards the rest of the visitors."Isn't that right guys!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

After that, everyone proceeded to leave with sad looks in they're faces, except for Lucy who had a small grin on her face.

'Thank you...Grandma Harriet...' she thought to herself before leaving.

Everyone left the hospital and the Louds went back to Vanzilla, they were all very sad that Lincoln had Amnesia, except for Lucy.

* * *

"I can't belive the boy we've raised for 11 years doesn't remember any of us!" Rita said crying on her husband's shoulder who was driving with one arm and embracing his wife with another to comfort her.

"Am I the only one who realizes what this all means?" Lucy spoke, getting everyone's attention."This is our second chance."

"What do you mean?" Luan asked confused much like everyone else inside the van.

"Lincoln doesn't remember any of our past misdeeds that caused him to abandon us, this is the perfect chance to start fresh with him, we can have another chance at being better sisters and better parents." Lucy explained.

It seemed to make sense to everyone, this was a good chance to make up for the horrible way they treated Lincoln.

"You're right." Lori said."We will show Lincoln how much we really care about him!"

"Alright everyone, from this day forward our home isn't The Loud House." Lori claimed

"It's The Lincoln House!" She finished.


	3. Homecoming

After Lincoln was found, the following week had been an great improvement for the Louds, they went to visit Lincoln at the hospital everyday,Rocky would still not speak a word to Lucy but the Morticians Club decided to forgive Lucy after she explained everything, they decided she was still one of them, Bobby was still angry with Lori but things were looking up for her too.

Clyde would ocasionally come to the hospital to visit Lincoln with a few of his other friends like Liam, Zach and Rusty, they much like Clyde knew about the mistreatment the Louds gave to him, same could not be said for they're parents, Clyde thought it was good idea to not let they're parents know about it since they weren't as close to Lincoln as the rest of the people who knew, and they could decide not the meet they're demands and inform the police.

Lynn, who had been in the hospital several times because of the injuries she got from the sports she played, knew hospital food wasn't that great, so everytime they went to visit Licoln they decided to bring some food from Burping Burgers.

The younger sisters came more often than the older ones, usually to read him some Ace Savvy comics or in Lucy's case some poems she has been writing, when the older sisters did come it was to bring flowers to him, tell jokes and to play some songs on a guitar, Leni at one point decided to make him a sweater for him to wear, it had the words "Get Better Soon" written on it.

* * *

After what seemed in a very long week, Lincoln's head was finished healing, his mother arrived at the hospital to pick him up so that she could finally take him home, she entered the Hospital and made her way towards the waiting room, she looked around from left to right trying to locate her son, after a bit of search she foudn him reading an Ace Savvy comic book while waiting for his mother to come and get him, when she spotted him she smiled and called out his name.

"Lincoln!" Rita called, getting Lincoln's attention."It's time to go!"

When Lincoln's eyes met her mother's he closed his comic book, got up from his chair and rain in her direction with a wide smile on his lips, he jump tackled her into a hug, almost causing her to fall on her butt, but she returned the hug, a few tears escaping her eyes.

Rita held Lincoln's hand all the way until the reached Vanzilla, much to Lincoln's confusion there wasn't anyone in it.

"Where are my sisters?" Lincoln asked his mother.

"They couldn't come today." Rita answered.

"Ho...I was hoping they would come to welcome me back on the day I exist the hospital." Lincoln said hanging his head in saddness.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better when we get home." His mother assured.

* * *

Lincoln was sitting in the backseat reading his comics when the car stopped, he looked out the window to see that it was late into the afternoon since the sun was setting, when he noticed that they had arrived into they're destination he closed his comic and exited the car, he stood by his mom and looked up to a the Loud House.

"This is my home?" He simply asked.

"Yes, also know as "The Loud House" this is where me, your father and your sisters live with you." Rita explained.

"I...I don't remember..."He said hanging his head in shame, a few tears coming down from his eyes, he started to feel shameful for not remembering such a wonderful family.

"H-Hey! Don't worry, I'm sure it will all come back to you in time." His mother said kneeling down to his level, giving him a hug while shooshing him."Now come on, let's go inside."

Lincoln dried his tears before grabbing his mother's hand one more and following her inside, once she opened the door lincoln followed her into the kitchen, it was dark, the light was turned off and there were black curtains that seemed to prevent any source of light from the morning sun from coming into the kitchen.

"Could you do me a favor dear and turn on the light switch over there?" Rita asked her son while point towards the light switch.

Lincoln found it weird she asked him to turn the lights on instead of doing it herself but he complied, he walked over to it and turned it on before being startled by screaming.

"SURPRISE!" The loud siblings creamed as they jumped out from several places while popping a whole bunch of party poppers, confetti flying all across the room.

After getting over the shock of the suprise welcome Licoln looked around the room, he saw that that the table was full of what looked like a variety of delicious looking home cooked meals and desserts, aside from that there were also a table full of store bought snack foods and drinks.

After that he looked up to see that there were also ribbons hanging from the celling, but Lincoln didn't look at them for long because he noticed that at the corner of the room there was a banner hanging from one side of the kitchen and extending to the other, banner read "Welcome Home Lincoln."

After that Lincoln finally took a look at the people standing in the room, not only did he see his father and sisters in the room he also saw the other people who came to visit him in the hospital, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Maria, Clyde with his parents and, Liam,Zach, Rusty with his younger brother Rocky and Luna's roadie Chunk.

"He decided to suprise you with a welcoming party, we all helped, but it was mostly my idea!" Luan said pointing her thumb to her chest with a smug grin."Do you like it?"

After Luan asked that question everyone looked at Lincoln with anticipation at his response clear in they're faces, they looked for a while and saw Lincoln's face change slowly from one of shock into a happy smile and a few tears coming from his eyes.

"I LOVE IT!" Lincoln yelled before giving a tackle hug Luan who returned the hug, and everyone else joined in.

* * *

After that, they played some music and the room was filled with laughing, dancing and conversation, everyone seemed to be having fun and at one point everyone decided to play a fighting game tournament, Lincoln came in third, right under Ronnie Anne and Lori, they found it odd since Lincoln was often much better at games than either of them, but they just amsumed it was because of his amnesia and the fact he has been missing for months, he was problably out of practice.

This is the most fun everyone had in months, the day ended very fast, faster them most would have liked, after the party everyone started to leave, Ronnie Anne really didn't want to leave Lincoln with the rest of the Louds, but she didn't have much of a choice, she decided to ask Lincoln to talk to her everyday from his computer and Lincoln complied, that way she could keep tabs on the louds and make sure they aren't doing anything bad to Lincoln.

It was bed time, Luna decided to take Lincoln to bed, she guided her brother into his room and tucked him into bed.

"We are very happy to have you back Lincoln, are you happy to be back with your family?" She asked her little brother.

"Yes, you are all so nice." He said, Luna was happy to hear that, but she then saw Lincoln's smile change into a frown, she looked at him with concern.

"I really wish I could remember more about all of you,I have such a wonderful family and I don't remember anything about yout, it's all my fault, if I wasn't so careless I wouldn't have been kidnapped." He said before a few tears started escaping his eyes.

Luna was shocked about what Lincoln had told her, Lincoln felt guilty about disapearing, when he left the of his own voliton because his family was to blind to realize the damage they were doing to Lincoln before it was too late, once Luna realized this she started to feel just as guilty as Lincoln, not just for not doing anything about his mistreatment, but for lying to him and making him feel like it was his own fault for disapearing.

She gave a strong hug to Lincoln and he hugged her back, both of them crying, after what seemed like hours both started crying and released themselves from the hug to look each other in the eyes, they both had blood shot eyes but a gentle smile on they're faces.

"It wasn't your fault little bro, besides that doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that we are back together, we are a complete family once again." She said before tucking him in bed and giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead, she made her way out of Lincoln's room, but not before looking at him one last time.

"Goodnight little bro." Luna said.

"Goodnight big sis." He answered.

* * *

Luna closed the door behind herself and made her way towards Lori's room, she peeked into the half opened door and saw all her other sisters talking to eachother,expect for Lisa who from the sound coming from her room was working on something ,Luna managed to hear a bit of they're conversation.

"Maybe he joined some sort of gang and then he wanted to get out of it so they beated him up and left bleeding out in the park, and that's how he got his tattoo?" Lana suggested.

"I think you've been watching too much TV Lana..." Lola commented.

"But it's not a bad theory, lot's of gangs have tattoos, but then again nothing about that tattoo Lincoln had screamed gangster." Lucy added.

"I don't care where that tattoo came from!" Lynn said before taking her baseball bat out of nowhere."When I find out who hurt my little brother I am going to break they're kneecaps!"

"Hey gals." Luna suddenly said entering the room.

"Luna, how is Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"He is sleeping peacefully..." She answered.

"That's good to hear." Lori commented with a smile, before she noticed Luna's expression, which seemed like a mixture of sadness and someone who was deep in thought. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't think lying to Lincoln was a bad idea, before Lincoln fell asleep he told me how he felt ashamed and guilty about disappearing from the family, when it was really our fault for causing him to run away!" Luna explained.

After Luna explained that the faces of the Loud sisters changed from shock at the realization to faces of shame when they realized it was they're fault.

"Luna...I know this isn't our best choice, but there isn't much we can do right now, if we tell he he ran away and wasn't kidnapped and realizes we are the reason why he ran away, he won't trust us and will run away again." Lori explained.

"Can't we explain to him that we are sorry and we won't mistreat him again?" Luna suggested.

"We can't take that risk, the last thing we want after these 3 months is to lose Lincoln again..." Lucy explained this time.

Luna wanted to argue more, but every argument she came up with in her mind didn't provide any better solutions to they're problem.

"Right..." Was all Luna could say.

"I think it's time you all return to your rooms, you should all be sleeping by now." Lori said, and everyone else started to leave the room...even Leni...

"Leni! This IS your room!" Lori told her.

"Ho right!" Leni said with an innocent smile before sitting back on her bed.

Luna was about to leave back to her own room, but Lori placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her on her tracks.

"I know you don't feel good about this Luna, but Lincoln will forgive himself eventually, right now we should do our best to make Lincoln feel welcomed and included at home." Lori reassured her younger sister.

"Right...thanks Lori, goodnight." She said looking back at Lori with a gentle but sad smile on her face before making her way towards her room.

"Goodnight..." Lori responded as she watch Luna move out of the room.


	4. Nightmares

_Lincoln Loud was fast asleep..._

 _And yet, he felt like he was wide awake..._

 _It was dark, dark and quite, it remained that way for a few moments, until suddenly and out of nowhere, a ton of memories without context started assaulting his mind all at once._

 _"You give bad luck!" One voice said._

 _"Honestly, things would have been a lot better if you weren't around!" Said another._

 _"The only thing you do is screw up!" Yet another voice spoke._

 _"Stop...please stop..." Lincoln begged, but the memories were relentless they continued to attack his mind, no matter how much he begged._

 _"Stop it...STOP IT!" Lincoln pleaded._

* * *

Suddenly, Lincoln opened his eyes, he was back in his room, he let out a sigh of relief, what were those voices in his head, he tried to remember but no matter how much he forced his mind to remember, but he got nothing out of doing that, other than a small headache.

Lincoln could see the light of the sun entering his bedroom, from the way the light was hitting his room, the sun had started rising just a few moments ago, so it was still very early in the morning.

Lincoln let out a sigh out of stress and tried to turn on his side to get into a more comfortable position, but he felt his arms and torso were being held in they're positions, he turned to his left and saw his sister Lola who was in her pajamas, hugging his left arm close to her body, and Lincoln could feel she had a very strong grip on it.

He then turned to his right to see that Lola's twin sister Lana who was also in her pajamas, sleeping under Lincoln's right arm hugging his torso and using his shoulder as a pillow.

Lincoln then looked down to his chest to see his young goth sister Lucy, from what he could feel both of Lucy's legs were folded and resting on the outside of his legs with her knees pressing against his hips, her torso was laying on his lap and belly and her head was resting on his chest, she too had a very small smile on her lips.

Lincoln was a bit suprise to find his sisters cuddling him, but it was a good suprise, that is until Lola started hugging his arm even tighter until it started to hurt, and Lincoln could even feel his blood circulation being cut off from his arm, once this happened Lincoln took the arm that was over Lana to lightly tap Lola on the head.

"Lola! Weak up, you're hurting me!" Lincoln said trying to wisper but the pain on his arm made his voice come out louder than he wished.

"No, let me sleep a bit longer!" She whined.

Lana, feeling the lack of warmth around her body from Lincoln's arm caused her to wake up rubbing her eye.

"Lincoln, is it morning already?" Lana asked.

"Sorry I woke you up Lana." Lincoln apologized.

The talking and light shifting on the bed caused Lucy to wake up, who got up and took a seat on Lincoln's lap.

"Brother, the hour of waking hasn't arrived yet..." Lucy claimed.

"Sorry Lucy, but what are you three doing on my bed?" Lincoln asked."Not that I'm upset, I just would have liked to know."

"We were afraid of waking up in the morning to find out that you disappeared again, we decided to sleep with you so you wouldn't disappear again Linky" Lola explained.

"Right...I'm sorry" Lincoln said, pausing for a moment before his expression became sad."If I was more careful and didn't allow myself to get kidnapped, you guys would have to be so worried about me...I'm so sorry, it's my fault."

After Lincoln said that, Lana, Lola and Lucy remembered what Luna told them last night at Lori's room before they went to bed, and they couldn't help but to start to feel guilty about lying to him.

Lola's guilt suddenly turned into anger and Lincoln looked at her to see her anger clear in her face.

"Stop blaming yourself for that!" She said in a quite shout."It wasn't your fault!"

"It wasn't your fault!" Lola repeated, her voice started to break, and tears started to form under her eyes and fallin on the blanket of Lincoln's bed, the then buried her face deep into Lincoln's chest and began to cry.

"It wasn't your fault..." She repeated, this time a little calmer, and her voice was slightly muffled by Lincoln's chest.

After that Lincoln was a little taken back by the reaction of his sisters about his guilt for getting kidnapped, first Luna and now Lola, he felt it was a bit weird but he just assumed they were feeling sorry for him or it was just pity.

Lincoln decided to return Lola's hug, who seemed to start calming down after being enveloped in her brother's warm arms, Lincoln calmly started shooshing his little princess still whimpering in his chest, stainning his pajama shirt with her tears.

Lucy and Lana started feeling a little left out after that little exchange between Lincoln and Lola, and also a little jealous, they decided to join in on the hug, the four siblings just stayed there for a good while just hugging eachother and taking comfort in the warmth that came with it.

"Lola is right Lincoln, stop apologizing, it hurts to see you blaming yourself for this, please stop it." Lucy spoke up with a smile, trying to sound positive despite her monotone voice.

"Please Lincoln, if we were better sisters we also wouldn't have allowed you to get kidnapped, please stop putting all the blame on yourself." Lana spoke right after Lucy.

"Ok ok, I won't blame myself for what happened, and I won't apologize for it any longer." Lincoln promised.

"Do you mean it?" Lola asked her brother after they all broke apart from the hug.

"Yes, it's a promise Lola." Lincoln afirmed, sticking out his pinky finger and made a pinky promise to Lola.

Lola smiled, and the entire atmosphere of saddness started to fade away...

"But Lucy had a point, it's still not time to wake up." She said pointing towards the clock in Lincoln's room. "Not to mention, today is part of the weekend, so we don't have to hurry to get to school."

"How about we all stay and sleep a little longer?" Lucy suggested, a smile forming on her face again.

"I don't see why not!" Lola said in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm still a little sleepy." Lana added.

Lincoln just stood there for a moment, looking back and fort between the three sisters sitting on his bed, the were all looking at him smiling, waiting for him to give an answer.

"Sure, you can continue to sleep here, but don't hug my arm like that again Lola." Lincoln said half joking with a small laugh.

"Don't worry I won't!" Lola said in delight at Lincoln's response.

After that, Lincoln layed his head back in his pillow, Lana got back under Lincoln's arm and once again layed her head on top of his shoulder, Lola this time decided to mirror her sister and did the same thing, Lucy layed back on top of Lincoln and placed her head once again on his chest, with both of her arms around his torso.

"Sleep well Lana, Sleep well Lola, Sleep well Lucy..." Lincoln said to his three sisters with a smile and his eyes closed.

"Sleep well Lincoln." Lincoln heard the three of the say in perfect unison, before they, just like they're brother, drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Little did they know that all the other Loud sisters overhead the entire thing, they were very happy to hear that Lincoln was no longer going to blame himself for what was actually they're fault.

After some time had passed everyone started to get up to get ready for the morning, they made they're way over to the bathroom and made a line to get they're morning showers, the sisters all decided to let Lincoln go in first, after all, they were trying to make him feel happy on the house so that he wouldn't run away.

After all the sister took they're showers after Lincoln exited the bathroom they made they're way over to the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone, and once again, the first one to get his food made was Lincoln.

Lincoln found all this treatment rather strange, he didn't assume this is how they treated him everyday, even thought he didn't have any memory, but he decided not to say anything and just enjoyed his food.

Sometime later after that all the Louds went back to they're activities, the sisters wanted to spend some more time with Lincoln, so the could have fun with him, make him feel welcomed on the house and hopefully help bring some of his memories back, but he was having one of his scheduled talk with Ronnie Anne right now.

* * *

Lori however decided that this was a good time to have a sister meeting since Lincoln was busy, Lori stopped by Lily and Lisa's room to tell them to come join the sister meeting, once she entered she saw that Lisa was already working on some strange machine that she had in her room.

"Lisa, can you put that project on hold?" Lori started."We are having a sister meet-"

"Not right now, I'm busy." Lisa cutted her off.

"This is about Lincoln, we are going to try and help him, is that machine more important than helping your brother who still doesn't remember you or any of us!?" Lori said a little angry.

"Trust me elder sibling, once this machine is done, all of you and Lincoln will be thanking me." Lisa answered."But Lily is right over there on her crib, you can take her to the sister meeting."

Lori wanted to argue more with Lisa to convince her to come along, but she decided against it, she went to pick up Lily who was playing with her toys on her crib and took her over to her room so they could start the sister meeting.

* * *

She went into the room with the rest of the sisters, once they were all present she banged on of her shoes against small sewing table in her and Leni's room.

"I here by call this meeting to order, let's just skip the minutes and get down to business." Lori said, starting the meeting.

"Ok Lori, what is this all about?" Luna asked."And why aren't Lincoln and Lisa here?"

"Yeah, I thought we promised to make him feel more included." Luan commented.

"Lincoln can't hear the conversation we are about to have, and Lisa for some reason claimed that she was to busy to attend this meeting, I saw her working on some machine, what it's for I wouldn't be able to tell you, but that's not the point." Lori explained.

"Then what's this meeting about?" Lynn asked with curiosity.

"We need to find a way to help Lincoln get his memory back." Lori said.

This caused all the sisters to start murmuring among eachother.

"But if we help Lincoln get his memory back won't he remember the bad stuff did?" Lana asked with concern.

"I'm sure if we make him remember positive memories he won't remember the bad ones." Lori explained.

"Ok, so what's the plan duddette?" Luna asked.

"Ho! We could show him some pictures from the photo albums we own!" Leni suggested.

"Wow, a good idea from Leni, I never thought I would see the day..." Lola claimed before getting lightly punched in the arm by Lynn.

"That's not a bad idea, but what if that doesn't work, we are going to need a plan B!" Lynn commented.

"Right, thankfully, I already have a plan B!" Lori claimed."If the picture and videos we have won't cause him to regain his memories, maybe we could take him to some familar places."

"Like what?" Lana asked.

"Well, there's the comic book shop, burping burgers, there's our school, the mall Clyde's house, there's a hole list of places we can visit." Lucy pointed out.

"Exactly!" Lori said before extending his her arm with her hand opened and her palm facing down, everyone understood what that meant and the other Loud sisters placed they're hands on top of Lori's, making a hand huddle.

"Operation: Restory Lincoln's memories is a go!" Lori claimed.

"Yeah!" All the Loud sisters shouted at once before throwing they're hands up into the air.


	5. Memories

After sometime passed the sisters went to do they're normal activities until Lori called them to start the operation, but despite they're best efforts to resume they're activities they were not very focused on them, they were eagerly waiting for the moment to spend time with they're brother and hopefully help him regain some of his most pleasant memories, except for Lisa who was still working on her experiment.

Lori reached for a walkie talkie that she hand on her bend and talked into it.

"Dark Specter, this is Alpha Loud, do you copy?" Lori said into the walkie talkie.

"Loud and clear Alpha Loud, over." Wispered Lucy from the other walkie talkie.

Lucy was currently in Lincoln's room, hiding under his bed, she was asked to sneak in there by Lori to keep an eye on Lincoln and what he was doing.

"Do you have any new developments to report in the target's room? Over." Lori asked.

"The target has just finished his conversation with Ronnie Anne from his computer, he is currently listening to SMOOCH tracks on said computer." Lucy continued to wisper."Should we proceed with the next stage of Operation: Restore Lincoln's Memories, over?"

"Yes Dark Specter, I will enter the target's room and converse with the target, until I'm finished with the conversation you must remain unseen until further notice as to not disturb the target, we wouldn't want him to think we are spying on him, over." Lori instructed Lucy from the walkie talkie.

"Roger that Alpha Loud, I will remain out of sight until further orders or instructions are given, over and out." Lucy finished her conversation and turned of her walkie talkie.

Lincoln was busy listening to the music from SMOOCH that was on his computer, hoping to find anything that would help him remember his family or maybe something about his kidnapping, but his attention was suddenly draw to a knocking comming from his room's door, he opened it to find a smilling Lori.

"Hello Lincoln, did you sleep well last night?" Lori asked sweetly.

"More of less, I had a nightmare, but I woke up to find Lola, Lana and Lucy sleeping in my bed, we cuddled for a bit and I slept pretty well after that." Lincoln explained.

"Glad to hear it." Lori said. "Listen, we were going to the mall and hopefully stop for some lunch at Burping Burgers, if you come along we could problably help you recover some of your memories, are you up for it."

"Sure I will come along!" Lincoln answered, but Lori's question confused him, why would he want to hang out with his sisters?

"Great! I will call the other's, go downstairs and wait in the living room." Lori instructed Lincoln.

Lincoln nodded and went downstairs to wait for his sisters, after he left his room Lori walked inside and stomped on the ground three times, Lucy, who was still hiding under the bed, witnessed this happened and recognized it as the signal for Lucy to come out of hinding, Lucy came out from under the bed.

"Great work Lucy, now help me inform the rest of our sisters the next stage of the operation has already started." Lori asked Lucy and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lori and Lucy went from door to door to inform the sisters that the second stage of the plan was in motion, they all walked downstairs and greated Lincoln before going to Vanzilla, they also made sure to save the sweet spot for Lincoln, none of them liked the idea of handing the sweet stop to someone else, but it was a small price to pay for Lincoln's sake.

The drive to the mall was very relaxing with the siblings have pleasant coversations, but not much happened outside of that.

Once they arrived at the mall Lori decided to take Lincoln over to the comic book store, they spend some time there browsing some comics.

"These are Ace Savvy comics." Luan said holding up an Ace Savvy comic."You like to read these all the time."

"Yeah, I figure, there were a hole bunch of them in my room, they are kinda familiar, but I still can't remember anything." Lincoln answered.

When the Loud sisters heard this they were a bit disapointed Lincoln didn't remember anything, but he seemed to find the comics familiar, it wasn't much but it seemed like progress.

After that Lincoln went with his sisters to visit the other places that they wanted to go to, after a while of walking around the mall they all started to feel hungry, so they went into the food court, place they're orders and went to sit together to enjoy they're meals.

"Wow, even been in the mall for two hours!" Lori said looking at her clock.

"Wow, I didn't even realize how much time passed." Lincoln exclaimed.

After hearing that Luan stopped eating fries and looked at the one she was holding on her hand, when she looked at the fry on her hand after hearing that conversation she felt something she didn't feel in a long time, she started to slime before looking at Lincoln.

"Well you know what they say Lincoln..." She says holding up the frech fry in her hand. "Time FRIES when we're with you!"

After she said that, they all looked at Luan, they couldn't remember the last time they heard Luan make a pun, let alone a good one, hear that pun brought them back to the time they were a happy family with Lincoln before he ran away, everyone started to laugh, even Lucy was letting out some of her signature monotone laughs, Lincoln too was laughing a lot.

But none were happier than Luan herself, she really missed hearing Lincoln's laugh, even a groan would have made her smile, but than she started to feel super energetic.

"Oh lord, I feel great, it feels awesome to make a pun after so long, it's like how you feel when you vomit and all the stuff that was making you feel bad was expelled from your body!" She started to scream."YEAH! LUAN LOUD THE COMEDIANT IS BACK BABY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

After that everyone else on the food court started to look at Luan like she was insane, and the other Loud sisters started to panic, Lincoln was mostly just confused, she started to make pun after pun after pun.

"Oh no!" Lisa said in horror."Seems our sister has re-descovered her addiction her addiction to bad puns!"

"We need to stop her before she starts annoying Lincoln!" Lola exclaimed.

"I got this!" Luna said before standing up and walking to Luan and placing a hand on her shoulder, Luan looked at Luna with confusion.

"Luan and I need to go to the bathroom!" Luna said."Go ahead and wait for us outside the food court!"

"I don't-" Luan started saying before Luna elbowed her hard in the stomach."-know where this sudden need to go to the bathroom come from, let's go Luna!"

* * *

After that Luan followed Luna to the bathroom, before she could ask her sister what that elbow to her stomach was all about Luna walked close to the bathroom stalls and peeked under the doors to see if there alone, after Luna made sure she and her sister were alone she walked up to her and started talking.

"Luan, I tought we agree that we weren't gonna take any risks!" Luna said.

"What? I was just making puns, what's so wrong about that?" Luan asked her sister.

"You do remember your pun and pranks were part of the reason Lincoln left right?" Luna asked her sister.

"I know, but you remember that the sister fight protocol and the bad luck incident were the two nails in the coffin that caused Lincoln to leave us right?" Luan asked her sister."As long as we don't do anything as bad as that I think we are safe, and I promise I will take it easy with my pranks on Lincoln from now on!"

"Fine, but if I find out you've been going overboard with your pranks on Lincoln again, I will tell Lincoln the truth!" Luna threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Luan claimed.

"You wanna bet!?" Luna responded.

Luan didn't like the idea of limiting her prankster abilities, she would often put cameras around the house to film Lincoln's emberassing moments, but she didn't want to lose her brother again, she figure it would be a small price to pay for having Lincoln back.

"Alright alright!" Luan said.

"Good." Luna responded."Now let's go, the others are waiting for us."

* * *

After Luna and Luan reunited with the other Loud siblings they left the mall to go visit some other places Lincoln might reconize, the park, Lincoln's school, they stopped by Burping Burgers to see if Lincoln recognized the place, they even stopped by the house Ronnie Anne and Bobby use to live before they moved away, but no such luck, Lincoln seemed find some of the places familiar, but no place the went to seemed to cause Lincoln to recover any of his lost memories.

They went over to Clyde's house, when they walked inside they saw that not only Clyde, but Zach, Rusty and Liam were there too, once again, Lincoln's memories didn't seem to return, but the Loud sisters decided to let Lincoln spend some time with his friends.

The sisters left Clyde's house made went back to Vanzilla, Lori decided to have a final chat with Clyde's parents before joining her sister in Vanzilla.

"We well drop by later to pick up Lincoln, be sure to tell us if Lincoln remembers anything, or if anything else happens we would like to know." Lori instructed.

"Don't worry Lori, we have you phone number and your house's phone number as well, we will keep in touch." Howard said.

"And make sure Lincoln has a good time, I feel like he needs it after being gone for a while..." Lori asked, looking down in shame.

"You have nothing to worry about Lori, I'm sure Lincoln will be fine, and you will have nothing to worry about." Harold said before putting a comforting hand on Lori's shoulder, which seemed to ease her worries.

"Thank you." Was all she said with a smile before leaving to Vanzilla.

* * *

The ride back home was very quite and awkward, no one would say or do anything, it continued this way until they reach the living room and all took a seat, they stay quite for a moment until Lynn decided to break the silence.

"Looks like this was all for nothing, Lincoln seems to find a few places familiar, but he still doesn't seem to remember anything." Lynn said with frustration clear in her voice.

"Getting angry won't solve anything." Luna told her younger sister.

"Yeah, It's too soon to give up, we might not have been able to help Lincoln recover any of his memories, but we can still wait for his memories return in time, and even if that doesn't happened we can start from scratch with Lincoln, we have a second chance to be better sisters, if that means we have to build our relationships with Lincoln from scratch, then so be it!" Lori spoke, trying to cheer up her sisters."Are you with me!"

"Yeah!" All the sisters cheered.

"That won't be necessary eldest sibling." A voice suddenly said, all the loud sisters turn to were the voice came from and they found Lisa Loud coming down the stairs from th second floor to the living room.

"Hey Lisa, while we were out trying to help our brother remember who he is you were working on your things, thanks for nothing!" Lola complained.

"No need to complain sibling, I was working on something that will help Lincoln recover his memory..." Lisa explained.

"Really? What is it?" Leni asked with curiosity.

"Follow me to my room siblings." Lisa said walking back up the stairs.

* * *

The other Loud sisters followed her up to her room, they saw her standing next to something hidden under a white cloth, when everyone was present Lisa removed the white cloth to reveal a chair that looked like a dentist chair, it had a strange metal bowl handing from above with a bunch of small lamps attached to it and a strap that made it look like a helmet, there was a small screen next to it and the arms of the chair had shackles and there were also shackles where the legs were meant to be.

"Wow Lisa, I knew you were smart, but I didn't know you were also a dentist, did mom teach you?" Leni asked with amazement.

"I am not a dentist Leni, and this isn't a dentist chair, at least not anymore, siblings allow me to introduce to you the memory implanter 2000!" Lisa said point a hand at the machine.

"How about you start explaining what this is about Lisa!?" Lynn said getting impatient.

"Precisely one month before Lincoln ran away I decided to make a machine to read minds, I asked Lincoln to test it and it worked, I managed to get a recording of all of Lincoln's memories." Lisa explained.

"How will this help Lincoln?" Lana asked.

"After finding out Lincoln got amnesia I spent as much time as possible working on this machine, changing it from a mind reading machine to a memory implanting one, if Lincoln sits in this chair and we activate this machine, he will regain most of his lost memories." Lisa continued to explain.

"But if Lincoln remembers what happened won't he hate us and run away again?" Lola said with dread in her tone.

"As you know, the main two things that caused Lincoln to leave were the sister fight protocol and the bad luck incident." Lisa told her."Does events didn't happen until after the month this machine read Lincoln's mind, meaning he won't remember any of the events after that, he won't remember the sister fight protocol and the bad luck incident."

After Lisa was done explaining this the sisters were very happy to hear it, Luna however had one concern.

"Will the machine actually work?" Luna asked.

"I am not sure, I haven't had the oportunity to test it yet, but I worked out all the possible problems, the worst thing that can happened is that Lincoln won't remember any of the memories in the machine."

After Luna asked that question the sisters were very happy they found a possible way for Lincoln to regain his memories.

* * *

After a few hours the sun was starting to set, Lori went to fetch Lincoln from Clyde's house, she even dropped Liam, Zach and Rusty back in they're respective houses before returning Lincoln back to they're home, once inside Lori asked Lincoln to follow her to Lisa's room, where all of his sister were waiting for him, after they came in, Lisa explained Lincoln what the machine in front of them did.

"What do you say Lincoln?" Lori asked."We won't for you to do something you don't want to do..."

Lincoln took some time to think about it, every second Lincoln spent thinking about the offer was a minute to the Loud sisters, which made the wait very hard to handle.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Are you sure?" Luan asked with concern.

"Yeah, I've been feeling very guilty about not remembering anything about this wonderful family I have, for my sake and the sake of all of you I'll try." Lincoln said, not realizing he was making his sisters feel guilty.

"Then let's get to it, shall we?" Lisa said.

After that Lincoln took a sit on the chair and strapped on the metal bowl with lights, Lisa went around the chair putting on the shackles round Lincoln's wrists and ankles, honestly Lincoln and even some of the Loud sisters were really scared of this, it felt like something out of a horror movie or like Lincoln was sentenced to an eletric chair.

"Ready?" Lisa asked and Lincoln replied with an affirming nod.

Lisa activated the machine, suddenly the light on Lincoln's helmet start blinking and Lincoln stated moving around like his body was being eletrocuted, the screen by the chair started flashing a who bunch of Lincoln's memories the light's in the entire who started blinking until they stopped working, the electricity in the house and even the surrounding houses started to go out, it was night time, and the lack of electricity emerged the entire neighborhood in darkness.

The sister were starting to get scared, the night's on Lincoln's helmet stopped blinking and instead started become brighter and brighter with every second, the sisters were afraid the lights were gonna burst at any second, the machine also started letting out some high pitch sounds that became louder with ever second, the louds started becoming so bright it started blinding the sisters, and the sisters covered their ears trying to drown out the high pitch sounds becoming louder and louder to little effect.

The lights from the helmet were the only source of light in the house, but as the light started to become brighter, soon enough the lights became so bright they became the only source of light in the entire neighborhood.

The lights started diming until they were turned off and the sounds started to fade, suddenly the nights in the neighborhood started returning and they saw that Lincoln was unconscious, they got him out of the chair and brought Lincoln to the living room room couch.

Lisa assured them that the worst thing that could happened was that Lincoln wouldn't recover his memories, but after that whole experience did nothing those words did nothing to calm they're nerves.

* * *

But soon enough Lincoln woke up.

"Lincoln, are you ok dude? Luna asked her brother with concern.

"I'm fine I guess..." Lincoln answered.

"Can you remember anything?" Lola asked.

"I don't know, ask something and tell me if I can answer correctly." Lincoln asked.

"What's your favorite TV show?" Lori asked him.

"I think it was...ARGGH!?" Lincoln asked.

"That's right!" Lori answered in glee.

"Who's my idol?" Luna asked her brother.

"It was...Mick Swagger right?"

"Right on the money little bro!" Luna answered with tears of joy.

"Who wrote this comic?" Lucy appeard out of nowhere with a comic on her hand, this was the comic she made for Lincoln after he took the fall for her when she clogged the toilet with her princess pony book.

Lincoln looked through of the comic book and the sisters leaded closer in anticipation after Lincoln finished looking through the book he looked at Lucy with a smile.

"It was you wasn't it?" Lincoln asked his 8 year old sister.

"You got it!" Lucy said after jumping into Lincoln's lap and giving him a strong hug.

* * *

After that all the sisters joined in on the hug and they started cheering that Lincoln recovered his memories, soon after Rita and Lynn Sr. walking into the house and were crying tears of joy when they found out he gained his memories back, they decided to orders as many pizzas as they could to celebrate, and the sisters and Lincoln were of course really happy.

But that happiness could not beat the joy of Lincoln recovering his memories.

They're only brother was back.


	6. Lori

It had been a week since Lisa's invention restored Lincoln's memories, since then Lincoln returned to doing his usual hobbies, he would read play videogames on the living room console, he would often be caught reading comics in nothing but his underwear and he also continued with his coin collection.

Currently Lincoln was playing video games with Bobby, who decided to drop by and check on him, Lori was in her room, trying to keep her distance from Bobby, because even though they started talking again, Lori still felt like she didn't deserve to talk to Bobby after what happened in the last three months.

While she was laying in her bed, doing nothing but look stare at the celling she was reminded of how that was most of what she did while Lincoln was missing during the time after he ran away, she suddenly started thinking back to those 3 months of hell...

* * *

 _Lori was often very bossy, and would butted heads with her siblings, especially with Lincoln, but despite that, she did care very deeply for him, they both seemed to related to eachother in a small way, they seemed to share stress over having so many siblings and the many troubles that came with it, she always had a recurring fear in the back of her mind that her sisters's antics would one day get Lincoln seriously hurt, but she never spoke about this worry, not to her sisters, not to her parents and not to Lincoln..._

 _After her brother went missing she spent those 3 long months thinking back to those worries, and it made her realize that if she had talked to someone about these worries thing might have been different..._

 _She would often blame herself for Lincoln's decision to abandon his family, she would also have constant nightmares about the horrible things that could be happening with her brother after he left, horrible things that would make her start having strong panic attacks and there was almost never a day that she would get a decent night of sleep..._

* * *

Her attention was taken out of those dark thoughts when she heard Bobby talk with Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln, I'm going to get something from the fridge, be right back!" Bobby told him before standing up.

"Alright I'll play by myself for a bit." Lincoln answered.

On his way to the kithchen Bobby spotted Lori around the corner, Lori tensed up when Bobby locked eyes with her, she turned around and was about to go back up the stairs to her room, but Lori then felt a strong grip on her wrist, Lori turned and locked eyes with Bobby again.

"Follow me to the kitchen..." Was all he told her.

She followed him to the kitchen, when they went into it they just stood there or a few seconds in silence, Lori thought Bobby was going to lecture her once again about how disappointed on her for how she treated Lincoln and a lot of other things.

"How have you been feeling now that Lincoln is back?" Bobby asked surprising.

"W-Well...I'm happy Lincoln is back and has most of his memory back, but the guilt isn't doing anything good to me, I can't focus on anything without having the bad treatment Lincoln in the back of mind, and I have yet to get a good night sleep, I think the guilt I have won't let me go until a confess to Lincoln, but if I do that Lincoln will problably run away again, If this doesn't change I won't be able to preform well when college..." Lori explained.

"That does sound pretty bad, maybe you could spend some alone time with Lincoln, you could go out and visit some places that you two could have fun together, I can't promise you the guilt will go away, but hopefully it will make you feel better and you'll be able to rest a little better." Bobby suggested."If all else fails you might have to visit a therapist."

"Yeah...that does sound like a good idea, thank you Bobby" Lori said with a sad smile.

"Also...Lori...I would like to talk to you...about us..." Bobby said.

"What is it?"Lori asked with curiosity.

"I know I said I wouldn't be your boyfriend until Lincoln forgave you for what you did to him, but after so much time has passed the I don't think I can continue being mad at you, and seeing you mad like this really breaks my heart..." Bobby said."Looking at you I can see you are really sorry for what you did, you made a mistake, you reconized it and your trying to make up for it, I guess where I going with this is..."

"Do you think we can start dating again?" Bobby asked her."I will help you and Lincoln in any way I can..."

Lori was shocked, but that shock suddenly turned into pure joy and happiness, she jumped into Bobby's arms and hugged him with all her might.

"Thank you so much Bobby! YES! I would like to be with you again!" Lori said in joy with tears in her eyes and Bobby hugged back.

"Does this mean I can start calling you "Boo-Boo Bear" again?" Lori asked after breaking her hug with Bobby.

"Of course you can Babe." He answered with a kind smile and a soft chuckle.

* * *

After the had that talk Bobby went back to play with Lincoln and Lori returned to her room to plan on something to do with Lincoln, after Bobby left Lori decided to go see how Lincoln was doing.

"Hey Lincoln." She complimented her brother.

"Ho, hi there Lori, what do you want?" Lincoln asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi." She told him.

"Really?" Lincoln asked suprised, Lori often had a reason to come and talk to him.

"Yeah, I spent most of the time in my room, I need to do something so that I don't die from boredom, do you want to come with me to the golf course and play a few courses?" She asked him.

"Ok, do you want me to go warn the others to get ready?" Lincoln asked.

"I thought it could be just you and me, the two of us." Lori added.

"Wha? Won't the others get mad if they find out we've been having fun alone?" Lincoln asked suprise.

"I talked with them and they said they didn't want to go." Lori told Lincoln, it wasn't a complete lie, Lori told the rest of her sisters that she would be spending some alone time with Lincoln for the day, and they all decided spending some time with Lincoln individualy could be a good way to mend they relationship with him.

* * *

Lincoln decided to comply with her offer and went with her to Vanzilla and they drove to the golf course to play some rounds of golf, there wasn't much happening in the game, to be fair it WAS golf, the reason Lori liked golf was because there wasn't a lot of running or heavy lifting, it was a pretty relaxing game, Lincoln and Lori spend most of the time just talking to each other and weren't really praying attention to the game, after playing for a bit the sun started setting and they realized they had to return back home.

Not much happened in the ride back home, after they reached home they went back to they're usual activities and had dinner, the siblings then decided to watch some TV, most of the sisters were watching Dream Boat, after that Lucy started watching he Vampires of Melancholia and Lincoln was waiting for his turn to watch ARGGH!

After the Dream Boat and Vampires of Melancholia were over, most of the sisters left the living room and went to they're respective rooms, except for Lori who was still sitting in the couch texting Bobby in her phone, the worst part about watching shows were ALWAYS the commercial breaks before and after every show, sometimes in the middle of the episode, there were always some many commercials and it always took very long for the commercial breaks to end, Lincoln was sitting in the couch really bored, waiting for the commercial break to end, he suddenly started feeling his eyes getting heavy and started losing consciousness, he suddenly dropped to the side and laid his head against Lori's arm.

"S-Sorry Lori!" Lincoln said quickly regainning his focus."The commercial breaks are boring me to death!"

"It's fine Lincoln don't worry, in fact..." Lori didn't finish her sentence, Lincoln looked her way and saw her moving her arm and giving her lap a few pats.

"Y-You want me to l-lay my head on your lap?" Lincoln asked once again suprised, seems Lori is in the mood to constantly suprise him today.

Lincoln wasn't sure about laying his head on her lap, but he eventually did, Lincoln really enjoyed the sensation of laying his head on Lori's lap, it was like laying his head on a warm pillow.

Suddenly Lincoln felt one of Lori's heads come close to his head, Lori than began to play with his white hair, running her fingers through his hair like the teeth of a hair comb, this startled Lincoln a bit, but then he relaxed and started enjoying sensation.

Lincoln can't really remember the last time he had such a close exchage with Lori, heck he could ONE TIME he was this close to Lori, the closest thing he could think was the time she fed him his first ice cream and every time him and her would join in on a hug, but even than it didn't compare to this.

Lori had to keep herself from awwing when she heard Lincoln hum in delight from the way she was rubbing his head and hair, she was texting Bobby with her other hand telling him that his plan worked and that she was indeed feeling a lot better, when they ended the conversation Lori couldn't help but think back to a few of the times she treated Lincoln badly.

"Lincoln?" Lori asked, trying to get Lincoln attention.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Do you remember the time Bobby broke up with me, due to you making Ronnie Anne cry, and I forced you to go on a date with her and make her feel like the most special girl in the world, so Bobby could get back with me." Lori asked.

Lincoln suddenly tensed up when Lori reminded him of that, he thought she was going to berate him for that.

"I'm sorry about that Lincoln, I was being pretty selfish, I was forcing you to date your bully for my sake and didn't think about how you might feel, I really wanted Bobby to get back with me, just know that I Bobby told me about her on a lot of his text, he told me she was nice behind her tough exterior, I felt she was a good girl who just needed a good friend, I just want you to know that so that you know I had a few good intentions even if I mostly just wanted to get back with Bobby...I'm sorry Lincoln..." Lori explained.

This once again suprised Lincoln, at this point Lincoln considered asking her if she was feeling alright, but he decided against it to not ruin the moment.

"Lori, it's fine." He told her."At the end it turned out for the best, you got back together with Bobby and you are stronger than ever, and Ronnie Anne and I are now good friends."

"I still feel like I could have thought of a better way to solve this problem before immediately blaming you for everything and forcing you to go on a date with a girl you don't like." Lori continued to explain."But I am glad to know you don't feel bad about it, thank you Lincoln."

"Y-You're welcome Lori." He answered her with a smile.

They stayed there for a while longer and ARGGH! started playing, but Lincoln was only praying half of his attention to the show, the other half was focusing on enjoying Lori playing with his hair, Lori wasn't praying any attention to the show and was focusing half on her phone and the other half on playing with Lincoln's hair.

When Lori heard the show ending she looked down to see Lincoln was sound asleep on her lap, she smile and picked Lincoln up bridal style and carried him up to his room.

* * *

When she reached Lincoln's room and was about to place him in his bed she felt Lincoln's arms suddenly wrap around her neck.

"Lori...can you...sleep with me tonight?" Lincoln asked, the tone on his voice having "longing" all over it, he didn't want this moment to end just yet.

This time Lori was the one being suprised by Lincoln's request, but she decided to comply, Lori got under the bed sheets and cuddled close to Lincoln, wraping her arms around his body and enjoying the warmth they're bodies were giving eachother.

They stood there for a while, just basking in eachother's warmth, but Lori then heard Lincoln call her name.

"Lori?" Lincoln said.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"Do you have to go to college when the next year roles around?" Lincoln asked, the question catching Lori of guard for a moment.

"Yes I do, I need to so that I can have better chance to work at a large company, and Bobby is going too." Lori explained.

"I'm really gonna miss you." She heard Lincoln say, his voice breaking slightly and she then could hear him cry into her chest.

Lori started sheading a few tears herself, she started shooshing her little brother and started rocking his little body in her arms, like a mother trying to calm her baby by rocking the baby in her arms.

Lori herself despite wanting to go to college a part of her didn't want to leave, she spent a lot of her time thanking care of her younger sisters and Lincoln, going to college alone would problably feel like an empty nest.

"Don't worry Lincoln, I will always be one phone call away, I will be sure to text you everyday, and I will always drop by in the holidays." She assured her little brother, she could hear Lincoln calming down.

"Do you promise?" He asked her.

"Only if you promise to take care of your sisters when I'm gone." She told him."They're going to need someone to look after them."

"I promise..." He told her, looking up to meet her gaze and show a tear stayed face with a smile.

"Then I promise too." She told him, hugging him closer to her body and resting her chin on the top of his head.

"I love you..." He told her.

"I love you too..." She told him.

Soon enough, both of them drifted off into sleep...


	7. Leni

It was the morning after the night Lori spent with Lincoln, she was still in Lincoln's bed, when the morning sun came out she woke up to find Lincoln cuddling up to her torso, with his head still under her chin and she could feel his warm breathing in her neck, she managed to untangle herself from Lincoln and tried to leave to go and take her morning shower before anyone else wakes up, she turned over but before she could sit up and get out of the bed she felt Lincoln's arms and legs wrap around her torso from behind, causing Lori to chuckle to herself when she heard Lincoln whine from the lack of warmth.

"Lincoln, I need to go and take a shower." She said, trying to convice Lincoln to let her go.

"Nooo!" He whined."Stay and let's cuddle a little longer!"

"Ok, how about this..." Lori started thinking of a way to convice Lincoln to let her go, Lincoln was smaller and weaker than her, she could problably push him of if she wanted, but she promised to be a better sister to him."...If you let me go right now, I'll let you be the first one to take a shower!"

And just like that Lincoln jumped over Lori and once he landed on the ground he made a sprint out of his bed room across the hallway and to the bathroom.

"Thanks Lori!" He spoke while running towards the bathroom, leaving Lori to giggle at Lincoln's reaction.

She sat up from the bed, planted her feet on the ground and stretched herself letting out a yawn, that's when she realized she actually slept well last night, Bobby was right, spend a day with Lincoln really helped and now that she had a full night of sleep she felt better than ever.

After that Lori stood from Lincoln's bed and walked down the hallway, she could heard the shower head from the bathroom working, she decided to walk into her room and wake Leni up.

* * *

When she walked into her and Leni's room she heard Leni whine and moan in discomfort, Lori knew what this was about, Leni was having another nightmare, ever since Lincoln went missing Leni has been having nightmares, not that Lori could get a good night of sleep but while laying in bed at night, she would often stay awake listening to Leni whine in her sleep.

Lori decided to wake her up, she shook her shoulder, after Leni opened her eyes she gripped Lori by the colar of her tank top.

"WHERE'S LINCOLN!?" Leni yelled.

"Shhh! He is here, he is taking a shower!" Lori told her placing a hand in her mouth to prevent her yell from waking they're other sisters or worst yet, Lincoln hearing it from the bathroom.

"So what's was it this time?" Lori said refering to the nightmare Leni was having before taking a seat on Leni's bed.

"I-I dreamed t-that Lincoln f-found out about what h-happened, he got angry at us and ran away again!" Leni explained in between sobs and Lori brought her into a hug, letting Leni cry on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Leni, it was just a dream, Lincoln isn't going to leave us again, I promise you." Lori assured her younger by a year sister.

"I just wish I could stop worrying about it so much, but those "Night-thingies" just keep coming back every night!" Leni said.

"Tell you what?" Lori suddenly got an idea."I just spent a day with Lincoln and after letting everything out, I started feeling better, not to mention I actually slept well last night!"

"Hum...your skin does look better than usual..." Leni said squinting to get a better look of her older by a year sister.

"So why don't you spend a day with him, I'm sure you'll feel alot better after spending some time with him." Lori suggested.

"Can you drive us to the mall!" Leni asked."I haven't went there since Lincoln left!"

"Nope, It's meant to be YOUR day with Lincoln, I can't go with you, I would get in the way." Lori told her."Now why don't you go and get prepared."

"Okay!" She said breaming with excitment, a welcomed sight to Lori's eyes after 3 months of melancholy coming from her, Leni went to her closet to pick out the clothes she was going to wear, some of them covered in dust from the lack of usage.

Lori left the room with a smile and stood in front of the door to the bathroom to wait for her turn, her smile suddenly turning into a frown when she started thinking back to Leni during the 3 mouths Lincoln was missing.

* * *

 _Lori would often enter her room to find Leni crying in her bed, wearing the same clothes she was always wearing, she could remember hearing her speak very often, most she heard from Leni was crying._

 _Leni really cared for Lincoln, she loved how he was patient with her, which was something her other sisters didn't have, he was the light that guided her throught complex problem, with him gone the world felt dark and depressing, with no light to guide her._

* * *

"LORI!" Lori was suddenly taken out of her thoughts when she heard Lincoln scream her name, she looked in front of her to find Lincoln wearing nothing but a his undies and a towel around his neck.

"Y-Yes?" She asked regaining her focus.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm finished and you can go, but you were just staring into empty space, and I don't think the other sisters waiting for her turn to shower aren't going to like that." Lincoln explained, Lori looked behind herself to see some of her sisters were already awake and waiting.

"R-Right! Sorry!" She said rushing into the bathroom.

* * *

After some time passed Leni left her room and went into the living room to find Lincoln reading one of his comics in his undies.

"Hey Lincoln, do you wanna go to the mall with me?" Leni asked him. "I haven't gone in a while, much less with you."

"Hum...Sure, I'm gonna go get dressed." He told her, putting down his comic book and rushing to his room to get ready.

When Leni and Lincoln left Luna walked up to Lori.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Luna asked her older sister with concern."Leni is not the sharpest tool in the shed, she might tell Lincoln the truth by accident."

"Don't worry she won't, I drilled into her head not to tell Lincoln the truth, not to mention she wouldn't dare to lose Lincoln a second time after the 3 months of torture." Lori explained."She won't tell him, even by accident."

* * *

Meanwhile Leni and Lincoln were walking to the mall, Leni was costantly looking at Lincoln from the corner of her eye, the walk was very quite so Leni decided to say something.

"Hey Lincoln, can I hold your hand?" Leni asked him.

"W-Wha-" Lincoln answered in suprise."Leni, I'm too old to hold your hand, I won't get lost, not to mention it's embarrassing, what if someone we know finds us?"

"Oh...okay..." Leni said with a sad look on her face.

When Lincoln saw the look on Leni's face when he denied her offer he started to feel really guilty, it was like someone shoved they're arm deep into his chest and started to squeeze his heart very hard, he thought about it for a second and decided to comply, he reached out and grabbed Leni's hand, when Leni felt the senssation of warmth in her hand she look down to see Lincoln smilling at her while holding her hand, causing her to smile.

When they reached the mall Leni dragged Lincoln into a clothing store, much to his confusion.

"Why are we here Leni?" He asked her.

"To try on some new clothes silly!" She answered him like he asked the world's easiest question.

"I know, but why could you just make some new clothes for me?" He asked her again.

"I needed an excuse to bring you to the mall." She answered him once again.

"Ok...but what's wrong with my current look?" He told her looking around himself."Nothing beats a pair of jeans and an orange polo shirt!"

"I know you like it but you in the 3 months you've been gone your hair grew out a bit, a new hair cut calls for a new look!" Leni explained.

"Okay, I guess I'll humor you for a bit." He said before Leni pulled him by the arm into the changing room.

Leni decided to pick a few clothes for Lincoln to try, the first set of clothes was a white t-shirt under an unbuttoned orange plad summer shirt with rolled up sleeves, he was also wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and his usual white sneakers.

"The summer shirt is nice and all but it's not summer, it's almost fall, and I don't really like the jean shorts, I'm not a big fan of exposing my legs unless I'm at home reading comics in my underwear." He told Leni.

The next set of clothes was a an orange t-shirt with white sleeveless hoodie with the hood itself being orange and a pair orange sweatbands and blue baggy pants.

"Why does this set of clothes seem familiar?" Lincoln said looking at the clothes he was wearing in the reflection of the mirror in front of him."Anyways, I usually like my clothes to be easy to take off, so that I can start reading my comics, adding a sleeveless hoddie just add an extra piece of clothing I need to take off, I guess this would work better in spring..."

"I understand, say no more, we still have so many clothes to try!" Leni said with excitement holding up a new set of clothes for Lincoln to try.

* * *

Lincoln had just tried about 20 diffrent sets of clothes, he was starting to get tired of changing so much, but after what seemed like forever he finally found a set of clothes he liked.

Lincoln was wearing a large T-shirt that was a bit big on him, but it was very comfy, the T-shirt was orange but it had a single white line across where his abdomen, he was also wearing blue jeans again, but these where a little more loose and made his legs look thicker unlike the jeans he usually wears which hugged his legs tightly and now instead of wearing his white sneakers with red stripes on the sides he was now wearing a pair of whit sneakers that were completely orange on the sides.

"I like this one, I can work with this!" He told Leni, giving her a thumbs up and making her smile.

After they paid for they're clothes Leni decided to go and get some Ice Cream, Lincoln told her he wanted to stop for a moment to go to the bathroom to pee, when Lincoln cameback from the bathroom he spotted 5 girls gathering around Leni, he got in close to hear what they where saying.

"Yeah, it's definitly her, the girl from the videos!" One of the girls told him." The girl from "Dumb Blonde Drives into a pool" just to name one of many videos!"

"Please...leave me alone..." Leni told them, with a look like she was about to cry.

"I always thought that dumb blondes were just a movie cliche, but now I see it's true!" One of the mean girls said laughing.

"If I were you I would never show my face in public again!" Another said. "You are a danger and a leech to society."

The girls started laughing harder, and Leni started shedding tears trying very hard not to cry, when Lincoln saw this, there was no word on the english dictionary that could discribe how angry he was at these girls, he felt his right hand suddenly felt a little warm, but he wasn't focused on that, he walked up behind one of the mean girls with any of them seeing him, he the gave one of the girls a strong kick to the crotch!

Said girl yelled in pain and clutched her groin between her hands as she fell to the group.

"Leave my sister alone!" Lincoln demanded.

Two of the girls decided to help the girl that was kicked up and the other two aproached Lincoln, even thought they were about Leni's age he stood his ground.

"So this girl is your sister?" One of the girls asked."How are you not embarrassed, if this girl was my sister I would disowned her immediately!"

"Shows how much you know about her!" Lincoln said firmly. "I don't care what you think about my sister, she never did anything to you so you have no excuse to bully her!"

"Tch! Whatever..." The other girl hissed and left, the other ones falling behind her, she turned one last time to tell him something."Be sure to keep that dumb blonde and leech to society you call a sister in a leash, wouldn't want her to do make another disaster!"

After they left Lincoln calmed down, he was suprised with himself about how he stood his ground and how he didn't back away in fear when does girls came close to him, he looked at his tattooed hand to see why it was heating up, but when he looked he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, he then focused on Leni to see her still crying, he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up into his gentle eyes.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" He asked her, Leni gave him a nod while still trying to keep herself from crying.

* * *

After they got some ice cream coans they took a see on a mall bench and started eating them.

"Lincoln, do you think I am a leech?" She asked him.

"No Leni! Of course no-" Lincoln started, but was interrupted by Leni speaking over him.

"Yes you do!" She half yelled. "I have trouble with things that are easy to most people, I need help just as often as Lily, and everyone laughs at me, that's why you didn't want to hold my hand, it's because you didn't want people to think we are related!"

Leni started crying and Lincoln pulled her into a hug, letting her cry until she felt better.

"Leni, you are not a leech." Lincoln told her. "You are good hearted and wonderful girl, you are always worried about others and you are way for talented then me, I don't know what I am good at, you do, you are good at making clothes, and do you remember how you gave clothes to people in need, people who have very little and you don't expect anything in return!"

Leni realized that Lincoln was right, she did help alot of people who needed clothing and she never asked for anything out of those people, she felt guilty about Lincoln saying she is always worried about others, but she wasn't worried when Lincoln was kicked out of the house, only when Lincoln left did she realize it, but Lincoln's little speech did help her feel better and she broke the hug to look at Lincoln with a smile.

"Thank you Linky." She said, problably the first time since he was gone that she called him by his nickname.

Suddenly Lincoln's right hand felt a bit cold, he looked down to his hand to see that his ice cream was melting, and so was Leni's when he looked at her ice cream.

"We better finish these ice creams and go back home." He told her.

* * *

After they finished eating the ice creams they walked back home holding hands with smiles on they're faces.

After they returned home and had dinner Lori finished getting ready to sleep, she opened the door to her and Leni's room to be greeted by the sight of Lincoln on his pajamas cuddling close to Leni who was sleeping soundly with a smile on her lips, looks like Lori's plan worked, Lori couldn't help but smile at the sight and tried to keep her self from screaming in glee at the cute image, she noticed they're blanket wasn't covering them up, Lori decided to fix that, she covered them up with the blanket and kissed them both on they're forheads.

Lori went into her bed and took one last look at Leni's bed to see them both sleeping and cuddling with smiles on they're faces, she then closed her sister to get herself some sleep.


	8. Luna

Today, Lincoln was returning to school, he was very excited to return to school after being gone for so long, he hadn't had enough time to play with Clyde or any of his other friends from school, so he was excited to catch up with them again.

Luna and Luan where in their room, Luan was practicing her jokes with , while Luna was trying to play on her guitar, key word being "Trying", she was really off, she couldn't go 5 seconds playing a song without missing a note or a note came out sounding very off.

Luan got distracted from trying to make jokes everytime Luna missed a note or played it poorly, especially considering the guitar she was playing was plugged to her amplifier, after a while Luan got tired of that happening so she decided to talk to Luna, when she look Luna's way she saw that she wasn't even paying attention to the music she was playing, she was just staring into empty space.

"Luna, is everything alright?" Luan asked her sister, getting her attention.

"Huh?" Once Luna heard Luan she finally register was she was doing."Ho! Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little off today, I haven't played any of my instruments since Lincoln went missing."

"Luna, playing music to you is like breathing air, you can play music more naturally than any other person I know." Luan told her sister."So quit making excuses and just tell me what's wrong."

Luna let out a sigh and placed her guitar down, and sat up from her bed to look at her younger sister.

"I've been trying to play a song to apologize to Lincoln for what we did, but everytime I try to play something on my guitar I get distracted, my mind always goes back to the 3 months Lincoln was missing, and even before that, to all the times we mistreated him."

"Wanna talk about it?" Luan asked her older sister and she before she started speaking about the 3 months of hell that she went through when Lincoln ran away from home.

* * *

 _Luna always belived herself to be the closest to Lincoln out of all his other sisters, she was the first one to hold him in her hands after their mother give birth to him, she was the sister who often looked after him, help him out when he was having problems and even sang him lullabies when he couldn't sleep._

 _But if that was the case, why didn't she say or do anything when the sister fight protocol or the bad luck incident happened, she didn't stand up for her brother when he was kicked out of the house when everyone thought he gave bad luck._

 _After Lincoln went missing and Luna realized how terrible she was for not doing anything when her younger brother was being mistreated by his own family, she considered herself Lincoln's guardian and she didn't do the one thing a guardian is meant to do._

 _In Luna's eyes, she was no better than does people who claim to care for the poor, but when a homeless person ask for cash they refuse to give it, claiming they would only waste that money on booze._

 _If she could go back and time she would punch Lynn in the face for the Bad Luck Incident and would have problably given a complete beatdown to her past self for sitting back and not doing anything._

* * *

"Everytime I try to play music I think back to does days and get distracted..." Luna finished talking.

When Luan heard about all the things Luna went through she started thinking about what SHE went through while Lincoln was gone, but she decided to push does memories away for the being, she was letting Luna talk so she could help her, not so they could bask in eachother's misery.

"Luna...I have an idea." She said getting Luna's attention."Lincoln is going to return to school today, why don't you go and pick him up after school is over?"

"Huh?" Luna asked confused.

"You could walk back home on foot, you could take him out somewhere where both of you can have fun, Lori and Leni did it and it's been working so far." Luan explained."Luna this might be what you need to get back on track."

Luna thought it over for a second, it didn't sound like a bad idea, she wanted to spend time with Lincoln as a form of apology for everything that happened, but she was too afraid to screw something up, or she didn't think she deserved to spend time with Lincoln after everything.

But she needed to move on, she needed to stop feling sorry for herself, Lincoln was alive and well and he didn't remember the bad things she did, she had more of a chance to fix a broken relationship then most people are lucky enough to get.

"I'll do it." Luna said."Thanks alot Luan, this talk is just what I needed to finally start doing something about this broken relationship."

"Anytime." Luan said with a light smile."Now let's go and get ready to school before Lori leaves with Vanzilla."

* * *

Lincoln just arrived at school, he was walking around trying to find his friends before his class started.

"Lincoln!" He heard a familar voice call out his name, and he turned around to be greeted by his usual group of friends, Clyde, Liam, Rusty and Zach.

"Hey guys!" Lincoln greeted his friends back.

"We didn't reconize you at first because you are wearing different clothes and your hair also looks different." Liam claimed.

"Yeah, I spent a day with my sister Leni and we went to the mall to get some new clothes." Lincoln started explaining before bringing one hand up to his hair. "I might new to get a new haircut sooner or later."

"Well, my dads would be more than happy to give you a haircut Lincoln, just say the world when you're ready." Clyde said, and Lincoln nodded in gratitude.

* * *

Nothing worth noting happened the rest of the day, Lincoln was happy to hangout with his friends at school once again, Lincoln was now making his way over to the front of the school so that him and Clyde could walk home together, but when he reach the front of the school he couldn't find Clyde anywhere, but much to his suprise he found his older sister Luna, who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Luna?" Lincoln questioned."What are you doing here, and where's Clyde?"

"Sup dude, I came to walk you home today, I told Clyde to walk home on his own so that I could walk with you." She explained to her little brother.

Lincoln was a little weirded out, he couldn't remember the last time one of his sisters came to get him, he did thing it was a little strange, but he decided to go with her.

"Alright, are we going directly home or are we going to visit some places?" Lincoln asked.

"We are not in any hurry are we?" She asked her little brother."I would like to visit my favorite record store, and we can walk to anywhere you want to go after that."

"Okay, I don't mind let's go!" Lincoln told her and they both started walking.

* * *

The both walking, they didn't say much to one another, it's not like it was a moment of awkward or anything, they where both just share some calm and comfortable silence.

Once they reach the record store Luna and Lincoln started listening to alot of music, Luna didn't listen to much music after Lincoln left, even after he came back her guilt prevented her from listening to music, but now she was enjoy some quality time with her little brother and listening to music with him, she could feel her need to play music return to her, and see was happy to feel the need once again.

At one point Lincoln stopped listening to music and turned to his sister to ask her a question.

"Luna, this isn't the only record store in Royal Woods, why is this one your favorite?" Lincoln asked Luna with curiosity.

"Oh well, do you see that picture on the wall?" Luna said pointing towards the wall, Lincoln followed her finger and saw a black and white picture of a black man, dressed in a black suite with drawings of flames all over it."That right there is Fresh Flame, one of the many people who inspired Mick swagger."

"Back when I became obsessed with rock I look for pretty much anything related to Mick Swagger, at one point I found a magazine at a store with him on the cover, I found that the reason Mick was on the cover was because that magazine contained an interview from Mick himself, and in the interview he was ask who inspired him to become who he is." Luna started explaining. "Fresh Flame was one of those artists, at one point he was approached by people who wanted to pay him to make songs and turn him into an famous superstar icon of rock, but the people who wanted that didn't understand him, they wanted to control what kind of songs he wrote, if he accepted to work with them his works would have had to be approved by focus groups, people who's goals would have been to make profit and become popular rather than sending a mensage to the people or having fun."

"That's why Mick was inspired by Fresh." Luna said, looking down to her hands before clenching them tightly with a look of determination."And that's why i was inspired by him too, he focused my beliefs into a good foundation for personal philosophy, the way I see it, forming a band or writing songs should be about having fun or because there's a message you want to share with the rest of the world through music!"

"After that, I found out that after he retired he decided to open a record store here in Royal Woods, he found it more fun then becoming a sell out icon." She finished her tail before turning to Lincoln."And that's why I like to come here!"

"Whoa! That's an amazing story!" Lincoln said with a look of admiration on his eyes.

"Anyways, we finished our time in the record store, any place you want to go before we return home?" She asked her brother.

Lincoln was about to tell Luna to take him to the comic store but suddenly both heard a loud growl, turns out it was coming from Lincoln's stomach.

"I'm still feeling a bit hungry." Lincoln said with a light blush of embarrassment.

"You have been eating alot recently..." Luna said before asking. "You did lunch at school right?"

"I did, I don't know why I've been eating so much..." Lincoln admitted.

Luna had a theory of what that was about, Lincoln was hitting puberty, his body was developing into that of an adult, a growing boy needs alot of food.

She found it a little odd since Lincoln was still eleven years old, and most boys hit puberty when they become thirteen years old, but she new that in some cases boys can hit puberty a few years earlier, mayb that was it, maybe Lincoln was an early bloomer.

She was considering explaining puberty to Lincoln, but strangely enough Lincoln didn't seem to be showing any other side effects of puberty, he wasn't growing any taller, at least not enough to be noticeable, he didn't have Zits poping up on his face or body, he wasn't gaining much more muscle and he wasn't having any strange mood swings...

So Luna decided to wait a bit longer to explain puberty to Lincoln, at least until she is sure he IS hitting puberty.

"Nevermind that bro!" Luna said snapping out of her thoughts."Let's go and grab some pancakes!"

* * *

The reached a place to get some pancakes and Lincoln was happily eating his pancakes, suddenly Luna was reminded by something she wanted to talk to Lincoln about:

"Hey Lincoln, I would like to talk to you about this..." Luna started talking, she then started searching for something in the back she brought with her, she lifted what she had inside the bag, it was the comic book Lincoln made for the Ace Savvy contest. " Looking back on this comic I am impressed about how good it is, why don't you try doing more of this, you have as much talent as any of your sisters!"

"Oh..." Lincoln was a little suprised by what Luna just said, most of his sisters thought he didn't have any talent, and even HE himself believed he didn't have talent, so hearing someone tell him he had talent was refreshing. "Well...I didn't do it on my own, Clyde helped alot in making that comic, Principal Huggins to an extent also helped since we added him to the story and you and our other sister help to since you served as an inspiration to the comic."

"Don't sell yourself short bro, the fact that your first comic is this good is sign of that, if you start sharpening your talents I'm sure your make something amazing in the future."Luna said. "Not to mention that doesn't explain why you haven't done more."

"I don't think it count, I problably wouldn't have won without Clyde helping me out." Lincoln explained."Not to mention, when I realized I was not as talented as you I decided to play the role of peacekepper in the Loud House, If I start chasing after my own talents I won't be able to spend as much time with you or our other sisters, and with how often our sisters need help I don't think I can do both..."

Luna was happy with his response, she was truly blessed with having such a selfless brother, but she decided to encorage him to work on his talent, even though on his letter Lincoln claimed the reason he left was because of the way she and her other sisters treated him, she couldn't help but feel that jealousy of their talents also played a small part on his choice to leave them.

"Linc, while I admire how selfless you are being for our sake, I think that you should draw more, we are here to be happy, and I don't think our sisters would be happy to hear you are sacrificing your happiness for our own,I can tell you I am not happy to hear that, you deserve being happy as much as any of us..." She told him, her rock girl attitude completly dropped, she was speaking in a very soft spoken way, like she was opening her heart to Lincoln, but after that little speech she looked at Lincoln with a kind smile. "Besides, all our sisters make some time to enjoy ourselves with the rest of our family despite our talents, if we can do it then so can you Lincoln, so how about tomorow we drop by the mall and buy you some more professional artist tools?"

Lincoln thought to himself for a moment...

"Ok, but I don't know if our other sisters will be happy about that..." Lincoln told Luna, still a bit unsure.

"Don't worry, they won't mind bro!" She told him ruffling his hair.

* * *

After the ate their pancakes they made they're way back home, but they hear a strange sound coming from around the house, they saw something moving on they're trash can.

"What's in there?" Lincoln asked a little worried.

"Maybe Lana is looking for things to eat in the trash again?" Luna said trying to racionalize the situation despite being as worried as her brother.

Suddenly something jumped out of the trash can, Luna was shocked to find out it was the dog that guided her and Lynn to Lincoln when they found him in the forest, the dog that had the same symbol Lincoln had in his hand, the dog pounced into Lincoln and started licking his face, Lincoln started giggling, after a few moments Lincoln turned to his sister.

"Do you think we can keep it?" He asked her."I don't know why, but something there's something about this dog that feels very familar, even thought I've never seen it before..."

Luna thought it was weird that Lincoln apperantly felt a connection with the dog, but she decided not to thing to hard about it.

"You are going to have to talk to mom and dad about that bro." Luna told him."With how many pets we have already it's hard to say..."

* * *

They entered the house with the dog, when Lana saw the dog she was bouncing all over the house and asking the Loud parents to keep it, the parents didn't know if it was a good idea, despite Lana's puppy dog eyes they felt like keeping it wasn't a good idea, Luna decided to step up and tell them that the dog was the one that helped Luna and Lynn find Lincoln, if it wasn't for the dog they problably wouldn't have found him.

The parents started thinking about it better, they decided to let the Akita dog into the house and see if it got along with the other animals in the house, if it did they would keep it, and oddly enough the dog seemed to get along with the other animals, and the other animals didn't seem bothered by the new dog's presence.

"So what do you say honey, room for one more?" Lynn Senior asked his wife.

"I don't see why not." She gave them her answer. "But we should take him/her to the vet tomorrow morning."

"YAY!" Lana cheered, she then started hugging the new Akita dog, she then started checking th dog to see it's gender."It seems to be a female, what are we going to call her."

Before the sibings could start coming up with names Luna spoke up.

"I think we should let Lincoln decide." Luna said."He was the one who wanted to bring the dog home first after all."

They all turned to Lincoln, Lincoln took a long look at the dog, the sisters all leaned in to hear the name, Lincoln turned to the rest of his family with a smile.

"Liberty!" He shouted.

"Liberty...I like it, what do you think girls?" Lynn senior turned to the rest of his family and they all nodded with smiles.

"Welcome to the family Liberty!" All the Loud sisters cheered.

* * *

Nothing much happened after that, Luna decided to hold a sibling meeting asking her other sisters go give Lincoln some time to chase his own ambitions, the sisters were going to have to rearrage their calenders for the times they could spend with Lincoln, some of them weren't happy, but when Luna explained that she felt jealousy also played a part in Lincoln leaving they gave in for fear they lose their brother again.

Luna asked Lincoln to sleep with her for the night, which Lincoln was very happy to do, whenever he had trouble sleeping at night Luna's door was always open to let him sleep with her, so he didn't find it very strange, they both laid in bed cuddling up to each other until they went to sleep.

Luan entered her and Luna's room to find her sister and Lincoln cuddling up to eachother, she smiled at the image with pride.

"Looks like my idea worked after all." She claimed before placing a kiss on Lincoln's cheek and making her way to her own bed to sleep.

"Goodnight you two." She said before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Luan

It was the following morning in the Loud House, Luan woke up Luna and Lincoln so that they could get ready to got to school, once again the sisters decided to let Lincoln be the one to go to the bathroom first, when it was breakfast time the kids were just enjoying their food when suddenly Lincoln chewed on something hard and he howled in pain.

"What's wrong honey!?" His mother asked with worry clear in her voice.

"I chewed on something and I think I bit on my gums!" Lincoln said with a hand pressing against his cheek trying to ease the pain.

"Let me check." Rita told her son, Lincoln opened his mouth and Rita was shocked to see how crooked and broken his teeth were, it was almost like he never went to the destist since he was born.

'Did this happen to his mouth when Lynn and Luna found him injured in the park?' Rita thought to herself. 'But the doctors told us that Lincoln had a head injury and nothing else.'

'Maybe he didn't have a way to keep his teeth cleaned in the 3 mouths his been missing?' Rita tried her best to make sense of all this. 'That seems to be the most likely, but that doesn't explain how his teeth got THIS crooked'

"Is everything alright Rita?" Lynn Sr. asked his wife.

"His teeth are a mess, I don't know how his teeth got this bad." She said."We are going to need to clean does teeth, bond the broken teeth and get you in some braces to get the crooked teeth back their place."

"We might as well also bond that chipped tooth of yours, I've been meaning to fix it at some point, and I think now its better that any other time." She continued.

"But weren't we going to take Liberty to the vet today?" Lana asked before Lola elbowed her in the belly.

"That can wait Lana, I think the well being of our brother is more important!" Lola explained.

* * *

After school was over for the day, Rita and Lynn Sr. dropped by to pick up Lincoln and his younger sisters and then they all went to the dentist office, as Lincoln was trying his best to stay calm waiting for his turn, Luan decided to grab Lincoln's hand and grip it tightly as a way to help him calm down, as someone who wears braces she can imagine what Lincoln's going through.

Lincoln remember hearing stories from his friends when he was 6 years old, stories about how dentists were sadists who got paid for hurting little kids, it wasn't the first time Lincoln went to the dentist, so Lincoln knew now that that wasn't true, but from what Lincoln heard his case was now really serious, not only did his teeth needed to be cleaned he they also needed to be bonded and the gaps in his teeth also needed to be closed by wearing braces for a few years, he didn't look forward to the experience and to the aftermath of having to wear braces, odd are the people at his school would make fun of his for them.

"Ok Lincoln, it's your turn." Rita said calling Lincoln to come to the dentist room.

"Lincoln, do you want me to go with you?" Luan asked her little brother, Lincoln looked back at her looking a bit angry.

"I'm not a baby Luan, I don't need you there." He told her.

"Are you sure Lincoln?" Luan asked putting a hand on his shoulder, Lincoln looked into her eyes and saw she was dead serious, he can't remember the last time Luan looked this serious, the only time that comes to mind is the time Luan tried to give up on telling jokes and pulling pranks because we were getting annoyed by them. "When I got my braces I needed Luna to hold my hand through the whole thing, I'm not gonna judge you if you want me to be there with you, we all need help from time to time."

Lincoln wasn't that afraid of going to the dentist, probably because his mother was the dentist, but he wasn't 100% sure he wanted to go in there alone, so he decided to let her go with him.

Lincoln took a seat on the dentist chair and Luan who was sitting next to him handed him her hand, and Lincoln took it, which made him feel much breaver, Rita took a picture of the inside of Lincoln's mouth, and Lincoln could see there was some weird yellow stuff where his teeth meet his gums.

"See that Lincoln, that's called Calculus, not to be confused with the Math Calculus." Rita explained. "It's a hardened dental plaque that builds on your teeth when you don't wash them regularly, teeth Calculus often causes bad breath and it can damage and infect your gums."

"So how do we get rid of all that Calculus?" Lincoln asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Usually brushing your teeth will do the trick, but it will take a long time to get rid of all that Calculus, and the sooner we can fix your broken and crooked teeth the better." Rita explained. "So instead we are going to do this the faster way, we are going to use a drill to brake all of that dental plaque."

When Lincoln heard his mom was going to use a drill in his mouth he became even more nervous.

"Don't worry Lincoln, it won't hurt as much as you think, and besides after all that dental plaque is removed it should be smooth sailing after that." Luan said feeling her little brother becoming more anxious.

Rita placed a small tube on his mouth, the tube was spreading something cold all over Lincoln's mouth, Luan explained that it was to dry up his mouth, so that saliva won't get in the way while she works, another was a slightly bigger tube, Luan explained this one was a vacuum, while Rita drills into his teeth the vacuum will suck up all the broken bit and pieces of Calculus so that Licoln doesn't swallow them up and chock on them.

It wasn't a pleasant experience, every time she used the drill on his teeth it would hurt,she would occasionally hit his gums with the drill and it would hurt just as bad, he had to take breaks from time to time so that he could drink some water and then spit out that water, when he spat the water it was completely red, but it didn't hurt as much as he expected after a while she managed to get all of the Calculus out of his teeth.

Luan and Rita weren't lying when they said getting rid of the Calculus was the worst part, the rest was indeed smooth sailing from that point, she managed to bond the teeth and after that was done she started gluing some small pieces of metal on his teeth and after they were all in place she used a small metal wire that connected all the pieces together, he guessed the wire was used to push and pull his teeth into place, he would also guess it would start to hurt after a while, Rita even asked him what color did he want his rubber bands on his braces to have, and naturally he picked orange.

After it was all done Lincoln walked out of the dentist's office and Lincoln showed his braces to his sisters, and much to his surprised they just gave him compliments and reassurance from them, he was expecting his sisters to tease him or make fun of him, especially his younger sisters.

* * *

After that was done they went home, the next day Lincoln went to school, needless to say he was very nervous about showing his friends his braces, after he entered school he was approached by his best friend Clyde.

"Hey Lincoln, sorry I didn't comment on this before today, but I really like your new look, the white strip across your chest it's a nice touch, what's the occasion?" Clyde asked his friend.

"Oh, well Leni wanted to take me out to the mall and decided to buy me some new clothes." Lincoln said, being very careful to cover his teeth with his lips to not show his braces to his friend.

"How nice of her!" Clyde said, before giving Lincoln a confused look."By the way, why are you talking like that, is there something wrong with your mouth?"

"Ok I'll show you, do you promise you won't make a big deal out of it?" Lincoln asked his best friend and he nodded in agreement.

Lincoln smile to his friend revealing his braces to him, he was surprised but decided not to make a big deal out of it like he promised.

"Wow, everything is new about you huh?" Clyde said half joking."New haircut, new clothes and now you also have braces?"

After Clyde said that him and Lincoln shared a good chuckled, but for it was cut short when they heard a new voice.

"Hey! Look at that, the Loud has braces!" They looked behind to see to guys, they were Bruce and Bruno, they are bullies who are infamous around the school for making fun of anyone for being different, after the Bruce spoke those words loud enough to make everyone in the halls turn their way, Bruno pointed and laughed, suddenly most of the other people around them started laughing.

Lincoln closed his mouth hard, which hurt a bit, but suddenly he felt Clyde place a hand on his shoulder...

"Let's go." He told him and Lincoln nodded in understanding, after that they made their way past the laughing crowd.

* * *

After school was done Lincoln walked back home on his own, once he open the front door he Luna and Luan who were sitting on the couch, the former playing on her guitar and the latter watching funny videos on the TV.

"Hey Lincoln!" Luan greeted her younger brother. "How was your day?"

Lincoln didn't answer, in fact he didn't say anything after entering home, he didn't even look at his sister when she addressed him, he just continued walking forward, making his way up the staircase, Luna and Luan were very confused by this, they stood up and walk to the foot of the stairs looking up to their younger brother walking up the stairs.

"Is everything ok bro?" Luna asked her brother.

Once again, Lincoln didn't say anything and didn't even look back to see his sisters, he just continued walking up the stairs and then disappear around the corner, but the sisters heard a door open and then slam very hard.

"What was that all about?" Luna asked turning towards Luan who just shrugged.

"I think I know why his is acting this way..." Both sisters where jump scared by a voice behind them, they made a sharp turn to see their young Goth sister Lucy.

"We really need to put a bell on you little sis." Luna snipped.

Lucy chose to ignore the comment of her older sister and speak about her only brother's strange behavior."Lincoln got teased at school for having braces, I remember being with the rest of the Morticians Club during lunch time and seeing a bunch of kids walking past Lincoln and his friends and calling him Brace Face Loud."

Luan could help but flinch when she heard Lincoln was called "Brace Face Loud", she remembered when she was a kid she too was called "Brace Face Loud" when she first got her braces, so she had a good idea of how Lincoln was feeling.

"I'll go talk to him." Luan said walking up the stairs, Luna and Lucy decided to end the conversation there.

Luan walked up the stairs and up to Lincoln's room, she was about to knock on the door but she heard two voices from the other side of the door, she decided to lean her ear against the door to hear them better.

"And what happened after that?" Luan heard a voice say, she recognized it was Ronnie Anne's voice, Lincoln was most likely talking to her from the computer.

"I just walked home and here we are." Lincoln finished explaining what Luan theorized were the events of today at Lincoln's school.

"That sucks, I wish I was there beat those guys up!" Ronnie Anne claimed.

"Yeah, like you would do that..." Lincoln snipped.

"What was that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'm just saying..." Lincoln paused before continuing."You value your reputation a lot, if people knew you were showing empathy to a guy like me they would think you were going soft, and that's not something you want, you would probably just laugh along with them."

"Lincoln..." Ronnie Anne spoke, anger clear in her voice."That was a long time ago, I'm a changed girl, I don't care about my reputation anymore, don't you remember how I had to lie to my new friends by telling them I came from a tough place in Royal Woods."

Lincoln remembered that day very well, he was glad Ronnie Anne was making new friends, but he didn't like how she felt she had to lie about herself to keep does friends.

"I learned a lot since that day, and I know I would sacrifice any reputation I had to help a friend." She continued.

"I'm glad to hear that Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said with a smile."You're a cool friend."

"And you're lame, but a good friend." She said with some good natured mocking.

After heard that conversation Luan decided to walk away from Lincoln's door.

"I'll talk to him later..." She said to herself.

* * *

After a few hours everyone was in the couch watching TV expect for Lincoln, Luan went looking for him and found him in the bathroom when she heard groaning coming from inside.

"Are you ok Lincoln?" Luan asked, Lincoln turned around, he seemed to be trying to clean the food chunks stuck between his teeth and his braces, his eyes were bloodshot and his cheek stained with tear stains.

Luan felt sorry for her little brother, the teasing he went through in school must have really affected him, she herself was teased when she first got her braces, so she knew what her brother was going through.

"No Luan, I am not okay." He said. "I really hate these braces, it hurts a lot and it's annoying having to clean my teeth like this!"

This surprised Luan, Lincoln wasn't crying because he was being teased and bullied, he was crying because of the pain of his braces.

"You are not sad because of the teasing you got at school?" Luan asked.

"Nah, I get that all the time, I'm use to it, remember the whole Girl Guru thing?" He asked him sister. "That's only one of many things that get me teased at school, I'm numb to it at this point."

Luan was a little jealous of Lincoln's strength, she wished she could brush of mean teasing like that, even though Lincoln said with came from habit.

"Lincoln, could you follow me to my room?" Luan asked, Lincoln nodded and did as she said.

* * *

On their way to Luan's bedroom they both noticed they were wearing different clothes, instead of his usual clothes or full body pajama Lincoln was wearing a white tank top and orange sleeping shorts, which Luan assumed was a new pajama Leni bought for him with his new clothes.

Luan on the other hand was wearing long white socks with pink bunny slippers which matched her pink sleeping shorts, she was wearing a white t-shirt with three large yellow stripes but what really caught Lincoln by surprise was that Luan wasn't wearing her hair in a ponytail, her hair was free and it was a lot longer that it looked, it could cover her entire torso.

"You know, you look pretty cute with your hair like that." Lincoln commented.

Luan was surprised and a little embarrassed by the compliment.

"T-Thank you!" Luan said, looking away with a smile and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Have you considered keeping it that way?" Lincoln asked.

"I have, but the ponytail makes me look silly which is what I am going for." She explained, and Lincoln nodded in understanding.

When they both reached Luna and Luan's room, Luan patted the top of her bed, telling Lincoln to take a seat, and he did as she ask, for a while no one said a word, before Luan decided to break the silence.

"How are your teeth?" She asked, just trying to get some conversation started.

"They still hurt a lot!" Lincoln exclaimed. "I know you said they would stop hurting after half a week, but I still wish I could do something to ease the pain."

Suddenly an idea popped into Luan's head, a light bulb lighting up above her head.

"I think I know just the thing to do to help you feel better." She said turning towards Lincoln with a mischievous grin, a grin that made Lincoln feel very scared.

Before Lincoln could ask Luan was she was going to do she pounced on him and pinned him down to her bed, she grabbed him wrist to pin his arms above his head and pressed her knees against his legs to keep them from moving.

"I have some new material now that I got my humor back!" She said looking down on her little brother. "And you are going to listen to it!"

"No please!" Lincoln pleaded in horror. "Let me go I wanna go to my room to get some sleep!"

"I went to a gig last night and the band's guitarist passed out on stage." Luan started telling a joke. "He must have _**rocked**_ himself to sleep."

That pun felt like a punch to the cheek to Lincoln, it was painful, but it wasn't over, Luan had more jokes and Lincoln was going to listen to them.

"Last night I had a dream that I'd written The Lord of the Rings." Luan claimed. " then I told Luna in morning she said that she knew because I was _**Tolkien**_ in my sleep!"

This one was even worse than the last, Lincoln know he wasn't going to survive this for much longer, he needed to find a way to break Luan's focus so that he could escape from her grasp.

Then he got an idea, it was a risky plan and it could even backfire on him but if it had a chance to help him escape Luan's horrible puns he needed to take it.

"Luan, have you been eating pizza lately?" Lincoln asked, before Luan could say anything in return Lincoln continued. "Because the puns coming out of your mouth are a little bit ... _ **Cheesy."**_

Luan's eyes widened when and she gave her brother a ten mouths wide grin before hugging him a little tighter.

"Good one Lincoln!" She said, before making a pun of her own. "Hey Lincoln, have you ever thought of styling your hair? Or do you need to _**mullet**_ over first?"

"No actually, I haven't. After all, the testimony at the barbershop is mostly _**hair-say**_."

They went on like this for a while, Lincoln completely forgot about the pain on his teeth, after quite some time Lincoln was starting to run out of breath from all the laughing, so he decided to call it quits.

"Ok Luan, you win!" Lincoln said trying to steady his breath."You are the pun queen of the Loud House."

"Exactly, and don't you forget it little brother!" Luan answered hugging him closer to her.

While they were both laying there in Luan's bed trying to catch their breath from all the puns and laughter that came before, when Luan looked down to her smiling brother she remember the 3 months of hell that came after he disappeared.

* * *

 _When Lincoln left the Loud House months ago, it made a huge impact on Luan, it was like all the color on Luan's world was gone when Lincoln left, she lost her drive to make people laugh, she closed the doors of funny business and denied any offers perform at any kids birthday parties if she was a danger to Lincoln enough to make him run away from home she was too dangerous to perform for any other kids, when she read Lincoln's letter, it was like the Buddha of comedy himself dropped from the sky to give her enlightenment, the most important thing about comedy and pulling pranks is to make sure both the performer and the audience are enjoying themselves, when Luan was first starting as a comedian she liked making people laugh, but as she got older she felt the need to constantly one up her previous pranks and that need to one up herself made it pretty clear that Luan was more focused on her own enjoyment over the enjoyment of others, especially in April fools, her own family would often run and hide in fear of her pranks and they clearly weren't enjoying the experience, and she remembered how she exposed Lana to something she was allergic to, shaved Lori's eyebrows and worst of all, the time she used Ronnie Anne prank Lincoln._

 _Luan really hated herself for only realizing this after Lincoln was gone, if she had realized it sooner she could have probably stopped Lincoln from leaving, she knew Lynn's Bad Luck thing and the Sister Fight Protocol had the most effect on Lincoln, but she couldn't help her pranks were the second worst contributor to Lincoln running away from home._

* * *

"Lincoln?" Luan said.

"Hm, what is it?" He asked.

"Be honest with me, do you hate my pranks?" Luan asked. "I often hurt people with my pranks and in some instants I even caused property damages, maybe it would be the best for everyone if I just stopped being a comedian."

For some reason Lincoln started feeling a little annoyed by that question, his hand also started to feel a little numb again.

"Luan, we've been over this, don't you remember how at one point you stopped doing anything comedy related, and we tried very hard to help you get back in a comedic mood, we don't want you to stop being a comedian we just needed a break from the constant pranks, you've brought smiles to many people and once I almost ruined Maggie's birthday party and you completely saved it, and that's only one person out of many, a lot of kids love you and look forward to have you perform on their next birthday party, you are a great comedian Luan, nothing can every change that.

Luan was very happy to hear Lincoln say that, so happy she started crying and started hugging him close to her body very hard.

"How about this, when next April Fools comes around, I will be the one pranking YOU!" Lincoln declared.

This caused Luan to laugh out loud.

"YOU!? PRANK ME!?" She said before laughing even harder."That's pretty funny, but if you are not joking than sure, I would be more than happy to play a prank battle with you, I accept your challenge!"

"Be careful who you challenge sister, I am not one to lose!" He said staring up at his older sister with a look of determination that Luan herself also had, and if one were to look closely they would see sparks of electricity coming out of their eyes.

Honestly Lincoln was surprised that he actually challenged Luan to a prank off next April Fools, if his other sisters were hearing this they would think he was suicidal, he didn't really know where this competitive nature came from, but he was pull out of his thoughts when he hard Luan yawn.

"But that can wait till April, right now I am tired and I need to get some sleep so I am rested enough to start performing at parties again." Luan said before walking up to turn off the lights and got in bed with her little brother and cuddle up to him.

'Wow, Luna wasn't joking, Lincoln really is much warmer and more comfortable than any pillow I laid my head on…' She thought to herself before drifting off into sleep with her little brother.


	10. Lisa

Lincoln woke up in the morning in Luan's embrace, he remembered the his talk with Luan last night and decided to stay and wait for her to wake up, when Lincoln looked at her face he suddenly got an idea and he smile a evil grin.

* * *

After a few moments passed Lincoln decided to wake up Luan, he did so by pressing a strong kiss on her cheek, which caused her to wake up.

"Morning Luan!" He said.

"Morning Lincoln." She said hugging him.

After that exchange they both left their room, the other Louds were already up and doing their things, seems that they stayed a sleep for longer they expected.

Lincoln started walking to his room, he decided to let Luan be the first to take a shower, he walked past Lynn and Lucy's room and suddenly he felt a very strong kick against his back, it was enough to send him face first into the ground, he turned around to see his sister Lynn snickering.

"Lynn! What was that for!?" Lincoln demanded with anger and annoyance.

"Your back told me to kick you!" Lynn said laughing.

Lincoln was confused by what his sister said, but then a thought occurred to him, he reached for his back and felt a piece a paper, he yanked the piece of paper out of his back and bought it to the front of his face, he looked it over and saw the piece of paper had the words "Kick Me" written on it, he looked towards the bathroom and saw Luan standing under the door frame with a devilish smile before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Well played Luan…well played…" Lincoln said to himself with a devilish grin that rivaled Luan's, before continuing to walk to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile Luan was getting ready to undress to take a shower, but before she could start undressing she spotted something weird about her reflection in the mirror.

She walked up to the mirror and saw her reflection, she had a eyepatch drawn over her eye with a black marker, she had a scar on her cheek and a mustache under her nose who were also drawn on her with a black marker.

Luan was confused, but then she realized that the only person who could have drawn on his face was Lincoln since Luna was gone when she woke, Lincoln must have drawn on her face while she was sleeping, Luan grinned.

"Well played Lincoln…well played…" Luan said looking back to the bathroom door before turning on the sink to clean her face before taking a shower.

* * *

A few hours later Lincoln was sitting on the couch playing some games on the living room TV, Liberty was laying next to him all curled up to his side, he suddenly looked at his hand, the hand that had a tattoo, he still had no memory of how he got it.

This distracted Lincoln from his game, costing him a life and he got a game over, Lincoln turned the game of and let out a sigh, he turned to look towards empty space and started to talk to no one in particular.

"Even though I can't remember where or how I got this tattoo that's not what really bugs me, what really bugs me is the way my sisters have been acting." He said. "I enjoy the cuddle sections at night, but my sister have been letting me ride on the safe spot on Vanzilla they've and they always offer to help me with my chores and half the time they just straight up offer to do my chores for me."

"I was alright with this at first and I kinda chacked it up to them being happy about my return, but I've been back for a while and I am starting to think my sisters are hiding something from me." He continued."I don't enjoy being left in the dark, but I can't just ask them directly, they will just pretend they have no idea what I am talking about, maybe I should ask Clyde about it."

Lincoln suddenly heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and she looked up to see Lynn, when she made eye contact with him she walked up to him and Lincoln noticed she was wearing a sports bra and sports shorts and both hugged her body very tightly, he looked at her bear belly and saw that she had abs, this wasn't anything new for Lincoln, he was well aware that his sister was pretty muscular, but the abs were a little harder to see that usual, has she been slacking on her training?

That didn't sound like Lynn in the slightest, but then again without him around she probably didn't have anyone else to train with her at home.

"Hey Lincoln, we need some exercise, do you want to go outside with me to get some soccer practice?" She asked.

"Why would I need to exercise?" Lincoln asked."I haven't gained any weight."

"Sure but besides the fact I need exercise, it's good for you." Lynn started explaining while running a hand down her abs before lightly patting them. "Girls like boys with muscles, you are going to be in high school in no time and you need to gain some muscles if you want girls jumping on your lap, and no girl is going to be attracted by a scrawny belly like yours!"

Lincoln was about to ask why would a girl want to jump into his lap, but before he could get a word out Lynn grabbed Lincoln's orange shirt to get a look at his scrawny belly and chest, but she and Lincoln were both very surprised by what they saw under his shirt.

Lincoln had abs, they weren't very impressive but considering Lincoln's life style it was a big surprise to see he had abs.

The moment Lynn saw them she jump onto his lap forcing him to lay down on the couch, once again before Lincoln could say anything Lynn started pressing her hands against his belly and chest causing Lincoln to start laughing.

Thankfully Liberty managed to hop off the couch before Lincoln could land on top of her, after that she just walked away into the kitchen.

Lynn suddenly remembered that Luna told her about what happened with her and Lincoln when she went to get him from school, she mentioned Lincoln had been eating a lot more than usual, and how she was figured it was a sign Lincoln was entering puberty early, she continued to poke and prod his body and when she moved onto his arms she could also feel some muscles there, maybe Luna was right and Lincoln was entering puberty.

"Hahahaha! Lynn stop it, you're tickling me!" Lincoln tried to say while laughing.

"Wow Lincoln, you are lucky to get this much muscle when you start hitting puberty." She said.

"Puberty?" Lincoln asked. In between laughs, when he made that question Lynn stopped prodding him and looked at him with confusion.

"What? Didn't they teach you about puberty in your school?" Lynn asked."I was taught about it when I was your age."

"I guess not?" He said.

"Well, I won't go into much detail but basically when you heat puberty it's when your start turning into a man, you can usually tell that when you start gaining more muscle or becoming taller, and it seems you are one of the lucky one who get's Newbie Gains."

"Newbie gains?" Lincoln once again asked.

"Remember how I told you about how I need boys and girls in middle school who were pretty chubby and pudgy but when I met them in high school they were pretty buff?" Lynn asked her younger brother and he nodded. "When every person's body is different and develops differently, while a lot of people at that age have to work hard to gain muscle there are people who have grat genetics and don't need that, their muscles just develop naturally and it seems that you are one of those lucky kids who doesn't have to work out to get buff."

"Whoa, cool!" Lincoln said.

"And here's the best part." Lynn started talking again."When you are hitting puberty you don't have to worry about getting fat that much, since your body is growing a lot of the calories and other carbs and cals are going to be used to help your body grow, that means you can eat a lot of delicious and fattening foods and you don't have to worry about getting fat!"

"Carbs? Cals?" Lincoln asked.

"Carbohydrates and Calcium, are the sugars, fibers and protein included in foods that help your body grow." She explained.

"Oh…" Lincoln said in understanding.

"Honestly this only adds to the list of reason you need to exercise, because if you develop abs naturally, it means your will only look that much impressive when you start adding size to your frame." She said finally jump out of Lincoln's lap."Tell you what, after we finish working out, how about we got go and grab some large meals from Burping Burger?"

"Heck yeah!" Lincoln said jumping out of the couch.

"But before that I need to go and grab some food to go give Lisa, she didn't go eat breakfast because she is busy with some new project, and you know how she sometimes forgets to eat when she is working." Lynn explained heading to the kitchen.

"Let me do it, I haven't done anything all day aside from playing videogames." Lincoln said following behind his sister.

"You don't have to do that Lincoln…" Lynn said smiling, Lincoln was a little annoyed by this, usually it was Lincoln job to bring Lisa food when she forgot to eat, and here was one of his sisters trying to do his work for him again.

"Let me do it Lynn, I am the one who usually does it and I don't mind." Lincoln insisted.

"Do you want my help?" Lynn asked, this only made Lincoln more annoyed, once again one of his sister was insistent on helping him when it wasn't necessary, he felt a strange stinging sensation on his right hand, like someone stung him with a needle for half a second.

"No it's fine let me do it." He said.

"Oh Lincoln." Lynn said.

"What?" He asked turning to his sister.

"I have a super important Soccer game on my school in a few days, it's going to be against a rival school and if we win we will be an important part of our high school's history." Lynn said."I am going to need everyone to be there to watch my game and support me."

"You got it, I'll be there." Lincoln said with a smile before going to the kitchen to make Lisa some food.

* * *

Lisa meanwhile was on her room groaning in annoyance, she spend the whole morning trying to work on a new project but whenever she tried to think she always got distracted, she didn't understand why, this was the first time this sort of thing happened, her think however was cut short when she heard a knock at her door, she turned to see Lincoln standing under the door frame of her room with a little tray of food and she was reminded she didn't go down to have breakfast.

"Oh, thank you for the reminder sibling." Lisa thanked him and Lincoln placed the food on her table and she started eating.

"You seemed a little out of it, is everything ok?" Lincoln asked.

"I just can't seem to focus on my work, everything I try to use my brain it seems I am always distracted and end up thinking about something else." Lisa explained.

"Maybe you should take a break, it could be just was you need." Lincoln suggested.

"I'll think about it." Lisa said.

"What are you working on anyways?" Lincoln asked with curiosity, he looked to her work table and noticed what seemed to be a full body suit.

Lisa stopped eating for a second to explain Lincoln what she was doing."I'm trying to program refractors that I've been attaching to that suit, which will feed information into the circuit boards and turn the material I've chosen into a two way reflective surface, bending light waves and creating a transparent illusion."

Lisa was about to give a simpler explanation, it was always like this, she would explain something in complicated terms and her family would be confused so she would have to explain using simpler words, but before she could Lincoln said something that caught her by surprise.

"So you are trying to make a stealth suit?" Lincoln asked.

Lisa turned her head to Lincoln in surprise."I usually have to use layman's terms to help you or our other siblings for you to understand what I mean, how come you managed to understand what I said now?" She asked.

"I didn't understand EVERYTHING you said, but I got the gist of it." Lincoln explained."I've been watching and playing a lot of sci-fi movies and games."

This interested Lisa, she was never very interested in sci-fi movies or shows, she always thought that most of the explanations were terrible and that a lot of the science in fiction was more fantastic than realistic.

"You know, I am going to be watching some sci-fi shows the living room TV at night time, if you want is more than welcome to join me." He offered.

"I'll think about." Was all Lisa said, she finished eating her food and returned to try and work on her stealth suit.

"Right…" Lincoln said feeling a little disappointed.

After Lincoln left and Lisa continued to work on her suit, her mind once again drifted away form her work and instead she started thinking about the time Lincoln went missing.

* * *

 _The day Lincoln went missing the entire family was panicking, Lisa seemed composed on the outside but on the inside she just also very concerned about her brother, she said to her family that just needed to let off some steam, and that after he had let it all out he would return home and apologize for running away, that did little to ease the family's worries since Lincoln was out there in the cold all alone and unprotected from anything terrible that can happen to a child, but Lisa stood by her theory, Lincoln would return and apologize for running away, Lisa didn't like being wrong even though sometimes she was wrong about things, but this time, she was DESPRETLY begging to be right, since her brother's life was at risk, but unfortunately Lincoln never returned after a few weeks passed._

 _Most of the family was just basking in their despair, Lisa however refused to give up hope, she place all her project on hold and focus her entire time trying to find Lincoln, she tried finding Lincoln by using his cell phone to locate him, but Lincoln left his phone at home the day he left, so that plan didn't work, she hacked into every security camera on royal woods and spend night and day monitoring the screens that showed the camera footage like a hawk, she even went to the trouble to create hundreds of miniature camera drones monitor the places in Royal Woods that no camera looked at._

 _After two weeks of searching she was completely paralyzed from shock that she couldn't find any single clue that could point her to the location of Lincoln in Royal Woods, meaning that wherever Lincoln was he was no longer in Royal Woods._

 _During the time Lisa was looking for Lincoln she never left her room and Lily moved to Lori and Leni's room, the family would occasionally leave means by the door for her to eat, one day they all heard some loud yelling coming from Lisa's room, the entire family rushed to her room fearing for Lisa's safety, but when they reached her room all they saw was Lisa on her knees in the middle of the room, she was yelling at the top of her longs and was crying from the bottom of her heart, the family never saw Lisa crying like this, for the first time in forever Lisa was acting like the four year old toddler that she was, seeing Lisa like this only made the family feel worst and sink deeper into despair, they all rushed to hug her, but much like Lisa they were all crying._

* * *

Lisa was suddenly taken out of her thoughts when she heard a noise, she looked at her hand and realized that there was a water drop on it, a few more dropped from her face and she realized she was crying once again.

It was nighttime, Lincoln was sitting in the couch watching a sci-fi show, he was surprised how energetic he was starting to feel, he wondered if this was another side effect of puberty, he would have to ask one of his sisters more about it.

Lincoln suddenly heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and he looked to his side and saw Lisa in her green pajama holding a pillow under her arm.

"Greetings sibling, I decided to take you up on your offer." Lisa said.

When Lincoln heard this he was very happy, Lisa rarely decided to share in the hobbies of her siblings but when she did Lincoln always liked it, it felt special with her and to a lesser extent Lucy, since they rarely did it.

"S-Sure! Have a seat!" Lincoln said patting the couch space next to him.

Lisa did as her brother instructed and took a seat next to him, she was about to set the pillow on the couch so she could lay down to get more comfortable, but before she could do that she was surprised by her brother picking her up out of nowhere, causing her to drop the pillow on the ground.

"L-Lincoln! What are you doing!?" Lisa exclaimed, Lincoln then laid on his back and laid his sister on his torso and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from getting away.

"Cuddling with you of course, doesn't physical contact strengthen bounds?" Lincoln explained."I've heard that's a scientific fact."

"I suppose you're right…" Lisa stopped struggling and gave in to her brother's embrace as she laid her head on his chest. "I must admit this is quite enjoyable."

Lisa blushed a bit after admitting that, Her and Lincoln suddenly started watching a show, Lisa was surprised by how much she was enjoying the show, it was about an incident that caused every person on earth to be turned to stone, and the main character was a young scientist who was trying to rebuild civilization to combat a tribe of super strong humans who want to make the world about the survival of the fittest, the science was surprisingly realistic, not what Lisa was expecting, but what interested Lisa the most was the mystery of the green light that turned the humans into stone, she at first theorized it was light or radiation but light and radiation aren't intelligent, meaning they couldn't pick and chose which living beings were affected by it, it made more sense to Lisa that they were nanomachines and that the responsible behind it all was an IA gone rouge.

But despite how much she was enjoying the show she felt that half of the enjoyment was coming from her brother's embrace, she felt completely safe of his arms and his heart beat was really calming, after a while her eyes started to get heavy and she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Lisa was awaken by the feeling of someone licking her face, she opened her eyes to see both Liberty and Charles both licking her face, but her vision was blurred because her glasses were completely cover in saliva.

After cleaning her glasses she realized Lincoln was nowhere to be scene, she looked to the clock to see the time and realized everyone was most likely forming a line to the shower, so she jumped out of the couch and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

* * *

A long time afterwards Lisa had much finished eating dinner and was heading towards her room, but before she could enter her room she heard sound coming from Lincoln's room, she looked through the half opened door to see Lincoln playing with her younger sister Lily.

He was sitting at the edge of his bed with Lily on his lap who was happily babbling and making other baby noises.

"Did you enjoy you dinner Lily? Was it yummy?" Lincoln asked in a "Talking to a baby" tone, he than started bouncing Lily on his knee, much to her delight.

'I wish he was bouncing me on his knee…' Lisa thought to herself, but then she realized what she said and then started blushing like crazy.

She didn't know why she thought that, but after thinking about it for a moment she realized she was jealous, not jealous of Lily but rather the way she was being treated.

Lisa decided to abscond as to not bother Lincoln and Lily's bonding moment.

* * *

After some time Lincoln was back in his pajamas and was reading to catch some sleep, but before he could get under his comfy covers he heard a knock on his door, when he opened the door he was greeted by his scientist sister Lisa who was once again in her pajamas and carrying a pillow, but this time instead of carrying it under her arm she was hugging it close to her belly, Lincoln also realized Lisa was trying to not look Lincoln in the eyes, and she was hiding her face from her nose down with the pillow she was carrying but Lincoln managed to spot a soft blush on her face.

"C-Can I…sleep with you tonight Lincoln?" Lisa asked, her voice was slightly muffled by the pillow, but Lincoln could still hear her clearly.

Lincoln was honestly more shocked by the fact Lisa called him by his name rather than the fact that she wanted to sleep with him, she usually calls him "Sibling" or if she is feeling crafty she would call him "Male Sibling Unit", after getting over the fact that Lisa called him by his name he decided to let her sleep with him.

"S-Sure, come on in." Lincoln said, moving out of the way to make room for her to walking in.

Words were not spoken after Lisa walked into Lincoln's room, she laid on his bed and Lincoln did the same, her little body was laying next to him, but she wasn't really clinging to him, Lincoln was fine with that, he really learned to enjoy the cuddling his sisters were giving, but he understood Lisa liked to keep her space so he decided not to do the same thing he did last night.

* * *

Lincoln was awaken by the light of sun entering his room, when he did he saw an image that gave him one of the biggest shocks of his life…

He saw Lisa sleeping on his extended arm, she was using it as makeshift pillow, she was holding his plush bunny Bun-Bun close to her chest with one of her arm, and what shocked Lincoln the most that she was sucking the thumb of her free hand, Lincoln could hear little sucking sounds coming from her mouth and he could tell by the relaxation on her face how content she was.

'Holy cow! That is literally the cutest freaking thing I've seen in years!' Lincoln thought to himself, he was honestly wondering how much cutesiness he could take before his heart exploded out of his chest, he honestly felt Lisa was going to make his heart explode from how cute she was being if he continued to look at her.

* * *

Lincoln decided to enjoy the view for a bit longer, at least until she woke up, when she did Lisa decide to spend some quality time with Lincoln, after a Lincoln finished school Lisa and him decided to both bake some cookies together, going for a walk in the park and they even continued watching that series her and Lincoln watched on the TV.

The day of Lynn's game had come, they first went to get Liberty vaccinated, in the van trip to Lynn's school Lisa was sitting next to Lincoln who like always was on the safe spot, leaning her head against his arm, when they left the van Lisa asked Lincoln if she could ride on his sit on his shoulders, Lincoln complied and a few of his younger sisters like Lana and Lola were feeling a bit jealous, if Lucy was also feeling jealous she wasn't showing it.

The entire Loud family entered the School's Stadium and took their seats, except Lisa who was still sitting on Lincoln's shoulders and clinging to his head for support.

The game started alright, but as it went on it seemed like Lynn's team was losing, this worried the Loud parents, this was probably the most important game for Lynn's school, the last time these two rival schools faced each other was a decade ago, and the team who one were celebrated for years, this was the probably one of the most important games for Lynn, and the were afraid of how she would take it if she lost the game.

Suddenly a bunch of grey clouds stated to form above the stadium and then it started to rain.

After a long game it seemed like Lynn's team was recovering, but the other school's team had more points than them and it would take a while for Lynn's team to catch up to them.

Unfortunately they ran out of time before they could match the opposite team's points and they ended up taking the victory.

The Louds were feeling very sorry for Lynn, she was doing so well, there's no doubt in their minds that if they had more time Lynn and her team would have been able to win the game, but because of the poor start they wasted to much time trying to play catch up with the other team.

* * *

The Louds were standing outside of Vanzilla waiting for Lynn to come, the other Loud were worried about how Lynn would feel about the lost, they were worried by she would be so angry she would blame it on Lincoln and call him bad luck again, they wouldn't make the same mistake they made in the past, what they were worried about was that Lynn shouting at Lincoln and calling him bad luck would trigger some memory recovery and Lincoln would remember everything and would run away.

The saw Lynn walking up to them and they were ready to pounce on her if she so much as dared to say the words "Bad Luck", but they saw she didn't have a umbrella and was instead letting the rain soak her clothes and body, she just opened the door and stepped inside of Vanzilla without saying anything.

In the ride back home the Loud siblings and parents tried their best to lift the mood by telling Lynn everything was going to be alright, saying that she was just off today and whatnot, but it didn't do anything to lift her mood.

* * *

After they arrived back home Lisa asked Lincoln to follow her to her room which he did, she said she wanted to take a blood sample from Lincoln, he decided to comply, Lisa found something odd about his blood, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but she found some strange substance was mixed with his blood and she was hoping she find out what it was about, she even made a strange controller that was made to monitor his blood to see any sudden changes.

Lincoln was about to leave her to do her own thing when he heard her call his name.

"Lincoln?" She said, Lincoln turned her way.

"I just wanted to tell you something…" She started."I've been dealing with depression and melancholy in the past, I am an adult trapped in a child's body and I am not able to enjoy the thing a child can, I often see other kids back in kindergarten having a good time playing and jumping around having a good time, and I am just not able to do the same."

"It always been like this, in my mind I am old, jaded and tired and I remember back when I was 2 years old I was already easily solving crosswords on the newspapers that our father was having trouble with." Lisa continued walking up to Lincoln. "And this is also part of the reason I have such a hard time forming bound with other people, even my own family, they are al silhouettes in my mind."

Lisa then started to cry."I-I really hate myself sometimes, I am not able to enjoy anything a kid my age can enjoy and I can't tell you how many times I wish I could have been someone else."

Lincoln was shocked by all he heard, his 4 year old sister was having an identity crisis, despite having the brain of a genius she was jealous of other less intelligent kids and couldn't emotionally connect with not only them but her own family, Lincoln walked up to her and bended his knee so he could be at her level and held her in his arms, letting her cry onto his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Lisa, I didn't know you felt like that…" Lincoln said feeling sorry for Lisa.

"Don't be." She said before continuing to talk."The day that you disappeared I spent several weeks using every method I could to find you, and despite that I didn't find a single clue, and suddenly it was like my the emotions that were buried deep inside be were finally discovered, I always had trouble connecting with my family, but in that moment I was feeling the same hopelessness and despair the rest of our family was feeling, it was horrible, but I was finally starting to be more open with my emotions, I am just glad I didn't have to lose you forever to gain the ability to feel."

She suddenly broke the hug and took out her glasses so she could clean them, after placing them back on her face she looked up at Lincoln once again.

"I guess that why I wasn't able to focus on my projects, and that built up emotion was distracting me, and it only got worst when I saw you playing with Lily, I couldn't remember the last time someone cradled my in their arms and I was earning for those feelings I never felt as a baby, but now I got it all out and I can start focusing on my projects again." Lisa said moving taking a few steps away from Lincoln.

"Well don't worry Lisa, if you ever can't focus and feel the need to be babied or pampered yet again, just come knocking at my door." Lincoln said with a kind smile. "I promise I won't judge."

"I really appreciate that sib-Lincoln." She said before getting back on her desk.

* * *

Lincoln walked out of Lisa and Lily's room feeling very happy to have helped one of his sisters, which seemed like it was becoming a common thing, suddenly he saw Lynn walking to her room with her eyes on the ground looking really sad, Lincoln decided to go and comfort her after what happened at the soccer game.

When he walked into her room he was surprised to see a whole bunch of opened cardboard boxes filled with sports equipment, and he also so that all the sports equipment that was on Lynn's side of the room was all gone, he walked up to Lynn who was currently stuffing another cardboard boxes with sports equipment.

"Lynn, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"I am going to bring all my sports equipment to the attic, maybe when the next garage sale comes around I can make some money out of all of this." Lynn said, not stopping her task or even turning to address her brother who was shocked by what he was hearing.

"Why!?" A shocked Lincoln asked.

"Because I just messed up one of the most important games of my life, I had a chance to make history and I dropped the ball, besides I think it's the best for everyone, You no longer have to pretend you want to help me train or play sports with me and I won't bother my other sisters by kicking balls all over the house and they won't accidently trip on them either."

This got a strange reaction out of Lincoln:

He was angry…

VERY angry.

His right hand was pulsating very hard, to the point where it was actually hurting his hand, but he was so angry with Lynn at the time he didn't seem bothered by it. "Excuse me, can you come with me please?" He grabbed Lynn by her wrist and started to pull her out of her room and into the hall.

"Ouch! Lincoln stop dragging me by the wrist!" Lynn complained, the strangest thing that somewhat shocked her, she couldn't break free from his grasp, did she become that weak over the 3 months Lincoln was missing or did Lincoln become stronger?

She had to get it was the latter since she was able to pin Lincoln down on the couch a few days ago and she had to be asked to stand up from him so he could move, but that brought the question to HOW Lincoln became strong enough to drag his athlete sister around out of nowhere.

It seemed like Lynn's complaints were heard by everyone in the Loud house since the other Loud sister were standing outside their doors look at what was happening, even Lucy who was currently looking out of one of the vent grilles, Lisa especially was very weirder out, she noticed that the controller she was using to monitor Lincoln's blood suddenly started letting out loud beeps and the readings on the screens were spiking up.

Suddenly Lincoln stopped and let go of his sister's wrist, she looked to see that both her and Lincoln were standing in front of the trophy shelf, the trophy shelf were filled with trophy from all the Loud kids.

"Do you see this Lynn?" Lincoln asked pointing to the shelf."This is a shelf filled with the accomplishments of all our sisters, Lucy has several trophies from poetry contests, Lola has a whole bunch from several pageants she won Lisa as a bunch from science project she made for contests and I could seriously go on."

"But do you know what who 50% of the trophies belong to!?" He rhetorically asked."They belong to you, you have more trophies than anyone else in the Loud House!"

"That's 100% more than anything I've ever won!" Lincoln said with anger clear on his voice.

"That's a lie and you know it Lincoln!"Lynn snapped back."You have one trophy!"

"OH! OF COURSE! How could I forget!?" Lincoln said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, he reached for the shelf and grabbed the "1# Most Improved Brother" Trophy."The trophy that YOU and my other sisters handed to my OUT OF PITY!"

"Honestly, when I first got this trophy form you I was happy, because all I wanted at the time was just a trophy to call my own, but several months after that I could no longer stand to look at this trophy, because it just serves as a reminder that to this day, I haven't done ANYTHING worth getting a trophy!" Lincoln said, his anger finally reaching it's peak, Lincoln lifted the arm that he was holding the trophy with as high as he could and then slammed it down on the ground with all his might.

And much to the shock of not only Lynn and the other Loud Sisters but also Lincoln himself, he threw the trophy with enough force to slam the trophy into pieces.

Lincoln looked up at Lynn once again, who much like the rest of her sisters was now a bit afraid of Lincoln."I'm going to be honest with you Lynn, I was always jealous of you, I was made fun of at my school all the time for being less physicaly strong than a girl more or less my age, I would honestly give a arm and a leg to have a FORTH of the kind of talent you have!"

Lincoln turned away from Lynn."And now that I see you just throwing all your hard earned talent into the trash, it just ticks me off to no end!"

Lincoln started to walk to his room he didn't even look at his other sisters who were picking out of their rooms or at Lucy up in the vents, he reached his room and slammed the door shut.

The rest of his sisters gathered around Lynn, who was now on her knees crying, Lori and Leni were picking up the trophy pieces from the ground to put them in the trash, suddenly Lori felt something strange about the ground next to the floor, she lifted the red carpet of the always and his sisters were shocked to find that Lincoln was not only strong enough to shatter the trophy, but he also damaged the floor boards underneath it.

Luna had heard from Lynn in the Lincoln was growing muscle, this in combination with the facts he had been eating more than usual and the mood swing they all just witness pretty much confirmed to Luna that Lincoln was going through puberty, she needed to give him he "the talk" since apparently his school didn't teach him about puberty yet, but she decided to wait a bit longer and wait for Lincoln to relax.

But all the Loud sisters were saddened by this event, it felt that for that moment, everything they did to reconnect with Lincoln went down the drain and they were back to square one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln was standing with his back against the door letting out some heaving pants, he didn't know what made lash out at Lynn like that, where did all that anger come from?

He suddenly realized the pulsating sensation that came from his hand, he brought his hand up to his to his face, and what he saw, shocked him more than anything else in that day…

The tattoo on his hand was glowing with a strange blue glowing and it really scared Lincoln, he tried his best to steady his breathing and heartbeat, when he finally started to relax the feeling on his hand stopped and the glowing vanished…

"What is happening to me!?" A scared Lincoln asked himself.


	11. Clyde

Clyde was just enjoying some alone time at his home reading some comics, his parents left home to buy ingredients for dinner, he had just finished watching the soccer game at the Royal Woods Middle School, and unfortunately their school lost, he remember seeing Lynn walking away sad.

"I should probably give them a call later to send my condolences." Clyde said.

Suddenly Clyde heard the phone ring, since his parents weren't home he had to go and answer it himself.

When he got to the phone he heard a familiar voice…

"Hey Clyde, its Lori." Lori said through the phone.

Clyde was surprised by Lori's sudden call, had this been before Lincoln's disappearance, Clyde would have immediately gotten tongue-tied and probably fainted, one of his dads would continue the talk on the phone and the other one would be trying to help him get back on his feet.

But it seemed Clyde wasn't too excited about talking to Lori, Lincoln has long since forgiven Lori, and Clyde did the same, but it seemed that what Lori and the rest of his sisters did to his best friend left a stain that wouldn't be removed with ease.

"H-Hi Lori!" Clyde said. "What's up?"

"After we got home Lincoln got into an argument with Lynn…" Lori started.

"D-Don't tell me-" Clyde started talking getting scared at what Lori was implying.

"No! No! He didn't run away!" Lori answered before he could finish, as if she could sense/hear the fear in his voice. "Lynn was very sad about losing the soccer game and she was apparently considering giving up sports for good, Lincoln didn't take kindly to that, I literally don't remember that last time I saw Lincoln so angry."

"Where's Lincoln right now?" Clyde asked.

"He locked himself in his room after he screamed at Lynn, we decided to give him so space to clear his head." Lori told him. "I am calling you to ask a favor."

"What is it?" Clyde asked.

"Do you think Lincoln could spend the night at your house tomorrow?" Lori asked."I think Lincoln might need some time away from the rest of us."

"I-I guess, I need to talk to my parents about it, but considering they seem to like Lincoln as much as I do I think it's safe to say they will allow it." Clyde answer.

"Thank you Clyde." Lori said.

"No problem." Clyde said before hanging up.

After the phone call ended Clyde started thinking back to the day Lincoln vanished and the following 3 months he wasn't around…

* * *

 _Lincoln was the first friend Clyde ever had in his life, he was an only child and he didn't make many friends at his school, mostly because he was nerdy and liked stuff like comics and what not, he also couldn't help but feel like him having two dads may have made him look weird in the eyes of other children._

 _But then he met Lincoln, Lincoln was the only person who didn't seem to mind his nerdy habits and him having two dads, as such he liked to spend as much time with Lincoln in and out of school, his parents seemed to like him a lot too, they were glad to see that Clyde finally had a good friend._

 _Lincoln definitely got most of his hobbies from Clyde, Clyde really liked to share his comics with Lincoln which in turn caused Lincoln to start reading comics and doing other things, Lincoln seemed to like to cosplay as characters he liked which was something that he shared with Clyde, Clyde was also the only person who could tolerate the Loud siblings, Lincoln siblings were very wild and frenetic when they were all together which made for a very chaotic life, but for someone like Clyde who didn't have a lot of friends but was also a single child it was a nice change of pace._

 _Eventually both Clyde and Lincoln started to make other friends but their bound remained as strong as ever, to the point he was an honorary member of the Loud Family and Lincoln's "Brother In Law"._

 _Which is why the day he heard from the Loud siblings he vanished he was just as shocked if not more shocked than the Loud siblings, when he and his parents were told Lincoln vanished Clyde actually had a panic attack and he started to hyperventilate, his parents tried to give him a paper back to help him breed but that did little to help, so they decided to take him to a hospital soon afterwards._

 _Lincoln disappearing was like a part of Clyde disappeared, Lincoln was an important part of Clyde's life and he was more depressed than he ever was before in his life, even when he was lonely from the having no friends, and that really worried Clyde's parents, he often when to therapy sessions with Doctor Lopez, more often than ever before._

* * *

But it was all in the past, Clyde knew that, he was lucky to have Lincoln back and he was more than willing to keep the Loud siblings lie if it meant he wouldn't slip back into that dark place, he suddenly heard a car park close to his house, and he realized from the sound that it was his parents, he smile and moved to the front door to greet his parents and to make plans for tomorrow.

* * *

It was a few hours after Lori made the call to Clyde's home, and the rain didn't ease up, it was still raining as hard as it was during Lynn's soccer game.

Lincoln was now in his room doing a lot of thinking, his sisters Luna and Lori came to his room a few moments ago to explain a few things to him.

* * *

" _Lincoln?" Luna called out for her little brother from outside of his room._

" _Go away!" Lincoln yelled, but Luna could hear by the sound of his voice that he was more scared than he was angry._

" _Lincoln, I promise I am not mad at you for screaming at Lynn, I want to talk to you about something important." Luna insisted._

" _Y-You're not mad?" Lincoln asked from behind the door._

" _No, I'm not." Luna said. "Now can you please let me in?"_

 _Lincoln didn't say anything but she heard him getting the door open and he let her in, she took a seat on his bed and patted the empty space of the bed by her side, Lincoln still seemed a bit on edge but he did as his sister gestured and took a seat next to her, there was a brief moment of awkward silence before Luna spoke up._

" _Lynn talked to me before the game about how you were gaining muscle." Luna started."She also said how your school still hasn't taught you about it."_

" _Y-Yeah apparently they haven't…" Lincoln responded."All Lynn told me was that it was the time were your body starts to change to that of an adult, and about how you can make some of the best muscle gains of your life."_

" _Well there's a lot more to it than that, there's a lot of symptoms and your body and behavior will start doing strange things." Luna continued explaining."But it's completely natural so don't worry about it."_

* * *

The explanation continued from there, Luna explained a lot of things, about mood swings, muscle gains, body hair, zits and acne, a lot of sweating and a lot of other things, things that Lincoln was honestly to embarrassed to think about.

She mentioned girls also had symptoms of puberty, and needless to say Lincoln was more embarrassed and horrified that the more embarrassing symptoms boys show during puberty.

She also went on to explain how to deal with all those changes, she and a few of her other sisters went to the supermarket to buy deodorant, body wash and a lot of other things a growing boy might need.

Lincoln was now taking it all in, honestly a lot of the things that have been happening to him recently COULD be explained as symptoms of puberty, but there was still the whole issue with the glowing tattoo on his hand, he didn't think that was another sign of puberty, otherwise his sisters and a few of his friends would have glowing tattoos as well.

Lincoln was considering telling his sisters about his tattoo starting to glow, but he couldn't figure out how to make his hand glow again, and if he couldn't do that there was no way his sisters would believe him, so he decided to keep it a secret until a better time.

Not much happened after that, the dinner was very awkward since no one would say a word, and Lynn wasn't even having food with the rest of the family, Lucy had to bring a plate of food to their room since she refused to have dinner with the rest of the family, probably because she couldn't face Lincoln right now.

* * *

The next day Lincoln went to school, once again not much was said on the way to school, Lincoln went to look for Clyde and his sister who also went to his school.

"Hey Lincoln!" Lincoln heard a voice he recognized very well calling out his name.

Lincoln turned around expecting Clyde, and he did see Clyde, but he was now wearing different clothing, instead of wearing his yellow and blue striped shirt with a white collar he was wearing a blue long sleeved hoodie with a single yellow stripe and and the hoodie itself was yellow as well, he was wearing the same black pants he always wears but instead of wearing black tennis shoes he was wearing a pair of white sneakers that were blue like his hoodie with some white in the laces, the toe cap and the welt.

"H-Hey Clyde, you are looking fresh today, what's the occasion?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, since you got yourself a new look I figured I should do the same so I don't feel left out." Clyde explained.

"Well, you definitely look cool, congrats." Lincoln said fist bumping his pal.

After classes Lincoln and Clyde joined their other friends for lunch.

"I gotta say Clyde, you look great like that." Zach complimented.

"Yeah, now Lincoln, you, me and Zach all have stripes on our clothes." Liam said pointing to their clothes.

"Yeah, we just need to convince Rusty to wear a shirt with stripes and we will be The Striped Shirts Club." Clyde half joked.

"If we change the name to The Striped Shirts Gang than I am fine with it." Rusty answered.

The students shared a friendly laugh but it got interrupted when Clyde heard Lincoln let out a huff.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just trying to blow the hair away from my eyes, my hair is a bit longer than I like, I really need to get it cut this week." Lincoln explained.

"Oh! My parents would gladly cut your hair for you, come with us after school is over and they give you a haircut for free!" Clyde suggested.

"If they don't mind then sure, I just need to give Lori a phone to tell her I am getting a ride from your parents." Lincoln said.

"That won't be necessary, Lori called me yesterday to ask me if you could spend the night at my house." Clyde explained.

"Really? How come I wasn't told about this?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe your sisters are still a little worried about you snapping at Lynn…" Clyde suggested.

"She told you that too huh?" Lincoln said lowering his head."I need to apologize to Lynn soon…"

Suddenly the bell rang and The Striped Shirts Gang returned to class, the day ways very quiet, not much happened.

* * *

After school ended Lincoln followed Clyde back to his house, once they entered they were greeted by Harold McBride who was sitting on his couch watching TV.

"Hello Lincoln, it's good to see you." Harold said once he noticed Lincoln and Clyde had arrived home, standing up to greet them.

"Hello ." Lincoln said, he then started looking around the house before turning back to Harold. "Where's the other ?"

"Oh, Howard just went over to your house to fetch some of the belongings you might need for the sleepover." Harold explained."You know things like a sleepbag, tooth brush, pajamas,ect."

"I see." Lincoln said before looking back to Clyde."Oh! . do you think you could cut my hair?"

"What's wrong with your haircut right now?" Harold asked confused.

"The bangs are getting a bit annoying, I am always huffing and blowing on my bangs to get them out of the way of my eyes." Lincoln explained."How my sister Lucy can live with her hair always like that is beyond me."

"I see, that makes sense." Harold said nodding in response."Well Lincoln I would be more than happy to give you a haircut."

After some time passed Harold got a chair for Lincoln to sit on and he tied a sheet/blanket around his neck to keep the cut hair from getting all over his clothes, once Lincoln was comfortable Harold turned to Lincoln.

"So Lincoln, is there a specific haircut you want?" He asked."I have a few magazines of men hairstyles you could look at and pick one you like, or perhaps you want me to cut your hair to how it looked before you ran awa- before you vanished!?"

Lincoln was a weirded out by Harold's stuttering, he turned to Clyde for a second, who was reading a comic book on the living room couch, when Harold stuttered Clyde turned to Lincoln and him with a shocked expression before burying his face back in the pages of the comic he was reading.

Lincoln was suspicious of this but he decided not to press forward."I actually would like something a little different, I would just like you to cut the excess hair, but no need to cut it THAT short like how my hair use to look like."

"I see, I think I see what you mean." Harold said before touching a button on a box next to him, the box sprang open and inside it were several sets of razors, scissors, a trimmer with several atachable heads and a lot of other things you would find at a professional hair salon.

And with that, Harold started cutting Lincoln's hair.

There was so much suspense to it, there wasn't a mirror he could look at while Harold cut his hair, so he could see the progress, the only other time he was in this situation was when Myrtle (AKA Gran-Gran) placed a bowl on his head and gave him the bowl cut, which looked terrible on him and he was too embarrassed to show his face in public until his hair grew back.

But Lincoln had faith in Harold, he knew he wouldn't make him look weird, but that didn't make the hair cutting any less suspenseful.

"It's done." Harold said after what seemed like an eternity, he removed the blanket and Lincoln stood up from the chair before Harold continued talking."I'm going to go fetch you a mirror so you can see what it looks like."

While Lincoln stood still waiting for Harold to return with the mirror he looked over to Clyde to get his insight, Clyde only gave him two thumbs up and a sincere smile, assuring Lincoln his hair didn't look weird.

Harold returned with a mirror and Lincoln looked into it to see his new hair cut…

Lincoln's hair was no longer big enough to cover his neck , it only covered his head, it wasn't as short as his hair was before he went missing but it wasn't as long as the overgrown shaggy haircut he had when he returned, his bangs were also much smaller and no longer got in the way of his vision, instead of dropping down they were sticking forward his hair looked spikier than his pater buzz cut and it also didn't have his tuft of white hair sticking out anymore, something he felt he was going to miss but he would get use to it.

But over all Lincoln was very happy with the final result.

"Do you like it?" Both Clyde and Harold asked at the same time.

"Yes, I really like it, heck, I might stick with this haircut for a while!" Lincoln said with a smile after looking away from the mirror, and Clyde and his dad cheered.

But they didn't cheer for long, they heard the door front door of the house open and when they turned they saw Howard, who was carrying a rolled up sleeping bag under his arm, and carrying a bag that they assumed contained more of Lincoln's belongings in his hand.

"Wow Lincoln, you look gorgeous with that new haircut!" Howard said."If you were 15 years older I would ask you out on a date."

That compliment made Lincoln feel a little awkward but he just laughed it off.

* * *

After that was done the parents decided to take Lincoln out to the park to have some fun with Clyde, on the way back home they stopped by a Burping Burgers to grab a meal, they were a little taken aback by how much and how fast Lincoln was eating.

"Whoa Lincoln! Slow down, we don't want you to choke on your food." Harold said with concern.

"Oh was I eating to fast?" Lincoln asked."I didn't notice, I have been told him eating a lot more than usual, my sisters Lynn and Luna explained to me about how I've been having symptoms that are common in puberty."

"So you snapping at your sister was you having puberty mood swings?" Harold asked.

"I guess." Lincoln theorized."I also gain a bit of muscle."

After saying that Lincoln lifted his shirt to show them his Six-Pack, causing Clyde's parents to cover their mouths with their hands and Clyde himself seemed a bit jealous of Lincoln's muscles.

"Oh my…" Howard said."You will definitely turn into a very good looking young man if you keep eating your carbs and vitamins and working out."

Once again Lincoln felt a bit awkward and embarrassed with the compliment but he once again just laughed it off.

This however also caused Howard and Harold to realize that if Lincoln is already reaching puberty, Clyde will most likely also begin to enter puberty very soon.

"O-Our little boy is growing up!" Howard whispered to the his husband, trying his best to keep his tears inside him.

"S-stay strong!" Harold said, hugging his husband, and much like him he too was trying his hardest not to cry."We will get through this together!"

They couldn't hold their tears any longer, they started crying out loud, Lincoln and Clyde stopped eating their food to look at them with confusion since they didn't hear them so they didn't know what they were crying about.´

* * *

After the kids were done eating and the parents were done making a scene in public they paid for the food and drove back home.

Not much happened back in Clyde's home, they were just playing video games, reading comics, chatting,ect.

They made some popcorn and got some drinks and bought some Pizza, they were all sitting on the couch watching TV, suddenly they heard a yawn and Clyde's parents saw Clyde was getting tired.

"Looks like it's time for the two of you to go to bed." Howard said."We can record this movie so we can finish it tomorrow morning if you still want to continue watching it."

Clyde and Lincoln decided to comply, they made their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth, Clyde went first and Lincoln went after him, by the time Lincoln was done and made his way back to Clyde's room he saw he was already dressed in his pajamas, Clyde decided to step out for a moment to let Lincoln get dressed.

"You can come in now!" Clyde heard Lincoln shout from inside his room, Clyde walked in and saw the lights were already turned off and his sleeping bag was already sprawled on the floor and Lincoln was already inside it, Clyde smiled and walked over to his bed.

"Good night Lincoln." Clyde said.

"Good night Clyde." Lincoln replied.

Clyde has been trying to fall asleep for about 15 minutes, he was constantly changing positions to get into a comfortable sleeping position, but no matter how much he did he could never fall asleep, having trouble sleeping isn't anything new for him, but this time around he felt like he knew why he could sleep.

He had been meaning to talk to Lincoln about some stuff, and Lincoln was now sleeping in the same room as him, he realized he wouldn't be able to sleep until he told Lincoln what was on his mind.

"Lincoln, are you awake?" He asked sitting up in his bed, Lincoln opened his eyes when he heard Clyde's voice and looked his way to see him sitting on his bed.

"Yeah Clyde, I'm awake." Lincoln answered, sitting up too so that he could look better at Clyde."Is something wrong."

"I can't sleep, can you come closer?" Clyde asked much to Lincoln's confusion."There's something important I need to tell you, I won't be able to rest easy until I do."

Lincoln stood there for a moment but he nodded and walked over to Clyde, climbed on his bed and looked at him, waiting for him to start talking.

"Lincoln, you are my best friend, you are the first friend I made and the first person who didn't seem to mind my nerdy habits or me having two dads." Clyde started talking.

"Not to be rude, but where are you going with this?" Lincoln asked.

"I was getting there, you are like the brother I always wanted but never had." Clyde said."The day that you went missing i-it was like a part of me vanished."

Clyde went on to explain how he had a panic attack the day Lincoln vanished and had to be taken to a hospital, he had to go visit Lopez more often than usual and he would spend his free time in his room just staring at the ceiling which worried his parents and his other friends.

Lincoln was shock by how much being gone affected Clyde, it made him feel guilty especially when he saw Clyde starting to cry, Lincoln bent forward and embraced Clyde into a hug, a hug that he quickly returned.

"I'm so sorry Clyde, I would feel the same if it happened to you." Lincoln said, rubbing Clyde's back.

Clyde did feel better but he didn't seem to completely buy Lincoln's claim, since his friendship with him wasn't enough to keep Lincoln from leaving Royal Woods.

"Thank you Lincoln, it makes me happy to know that." Clyde said smiling.

"Something has been bothering me too." Lincoln said getting Clyde's attention."My sisters have been acting weird, they give me special treatments all the time, do my chores for me and even save the "Save spot" on Vanzilla for me, at first I assumed it was because they missed me and were being nice because of that, but it's been a while and the still treat me that way, do you have any clue what that's about?"

Clyde seemed to tense up after that question, something Lincoln took notice but didn't comment on.

"I-I haven't g-got a clue, sorry Lincoln, can't help ya there." Clyde lied, he couldn't tell Lincoln and risk him regaining his memories are running away.

Lincoln didn't buy this for a second, he could tell Clyde was lying to him, his sister were definitely keeping something from him, and apparently Clyde was in on it.

Lincoln was considering bringing up the glowing tattoo to Clyde, but he still couldn't figure out how to make it glow, he trusted Clyde with all his secrets but until he could figure out how to trigger the glowing he would keep it to himself, and with that they both went back too sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Harold was getting ready to go to sleep himself when he noticed Howard walking upstairs with two glasses of milk in a small tray he was carrying in his hand.

"What are you doing Howie?" He asked his husband.

"Oh, you know how Clyde has been having trouble falling asleep, so I decided to bring him a glass of milk to help him fall asleep, I decided to bring another one for Lincoln so he doesn't feel left out." He explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you." He told his husband with a smile, Harold was sitting in his bed reading a book waiting for his husband to join him, but he was suddenly surprised when he heard fast footsteps coming from upstairs, down the stairs and into the door of his room, Howard opened and he looked at his husband.

"Hare-Bear! You need to come and see this!" Howard insisted.

Harold followed his husband upstairs and he noticed he left the tray with the glasses of milk on the floor by the side of Clyde's bedroom door, Howard directed his husband to peek into Clyde's room from the door that was left half open.

When he did he looked and the ground and saw that Lincoln's sleeping bag was empty, he looked over to Clyde's bed and was surprised by the image he was met with…

Lincoln and Clyde were cuddling close to each other, holding each other in their arms while they were sleeping peacefully.

Harold thought it was so cute his husband Howard and to cover his mouth with his hand so that he wouldn't let out a loud squeal from the adorableness and potentially wake up both of the boys sleeping.

After Howard was sure his husband had calmed down a bit he took of his hand from his mouth giving him room to talk.

"That is literally the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Harold told his husband.

"I know, I had to keep myself from yelling from the adorableness." Howard said, before he looked over to the floor next to him and saw the tray with the glasses of milk and picked them up.

"Let's not wake them up, I wouldn't want to ruin this." Howard said before hold the tray with the milk glasses in front of Harold."Since they won't be drinking these do you want to have one and I'll have the other?"

"Sure." Harold said to his husband before taking one of the glasses from the tray.

They both moved away from the door quietly to not wake up Lincoln and Clyde and went back to bed after finishing the glasses and leaving the tray in the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile Clyde and Lincoln were sleeping peacefully, Clyde sleeping much more peacefully now than he had in a long time, happy to have his best friend back.


End file.
